Peculiar
by harlequinbears
Summary: Kurt Hummel hears an enchanting voice singing one unforgettable afternoon in the park. The owner of the voice leaves behind a cute little key on the swing, which Kurt then finds. Will he ever find out who the key belongs to? Cheerio!Kurt.
1. Chapter I

**Note!** So, hi. I don't really know what I'm doing. Although I'll try anyway.

I don't own Glee. Neither do I own a rocketship. Nor Hermione Granger.

...

_BANG_. The sound of a door slamming made Blaine flinch. He had been staring at the ceiling for quite a while now. He simply lay on his bed listening to all the sounds surrounding him. It was relaxing. 'Was' being the key word. _So much for some peace and quiet._

"Honey, I'm home!" He hadn't expected for Cooper to be home this weekend. Great, just what he needed right now. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother. His parents on the other hand _loved_ his brother. _Of course they do, he's the perfect son._

Blaine went downstairs to greet him. And to check the door hinges. _Poor door hinges. Don't worry, Blaine is here to help._

"Coop! You're home! I thought you were visiting next week?" It's not that he despised Cooper's presence. It's just that _his _presence was ignored. His parents weren't home quite often. They were always on business trips. He lived for the days that they were at home. He really loved his parents. They just forget that he exists when Cooper's with them. He never spoke about it, though. He understands they don't see him often.

Both Anderson boys plopped down onto the sofa.

"Ouch. If you didn't want me here you could've just said so, Squirt. Spare me the indecency of receiving the pain firsthand." Cooper joked. Blaine sighed. He hated when his brother called him that.

"Oh come on, Coop. Don't put it that way. Besides, I _could_ use someone to talk to right now. And don't call me Squirt. I have a name_." Looks like he's in a good mood. Or I'm just in a bad one._

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact, Squirt. How about your Warbler pals? Or that guy that eats dinner here all the time? Sebastian?" Cooper questioned. Blaine sighed again. He found he'd been sighing a lot lately.

"Sebastian is in Paris with his parents. Wes and David are in David's parents' vacation home with a couple of the other Warblers. I'd rather not try going to Nick or Jeff's place. I have seen enough of a naked Nick or Jeff to last a lifetime." Nick and Jeff finally plucked up the courage to ask each other out much to the pleasure of all the people in Dalton within their vicinity. They have been practically attached to each other if they haven't already been lately. _I wish I could have what they have._

Sebastian and Blaine were best friends. Odd, but they were. When Sebastian first laid his eyes on Blaine, he knew he wanted him. Blaine was very quick to refuse. He wasn't one for quick fucks. He dated a few guys from Dalton but he hadn't felt that spark he was supposed to feel. Well, according to the movies. Heck, he even tried dating Nick.

Sebastian had given up on love early in his life. It just wasn't for him. During his quest to get into Blaine's pants, he got to know the boy. In return, Blaine got to know Sebastian too. Sebastian was a great guy. He just had to let people in. He didn't want to let people in. In more ways than one.

Blaine and Sebastian found comfort in each other. Blaine felt alone. Sebastian wanted to be left alone. But deep down inside, both boys knew they needed each other. They had to be there for each other. Who else would be? Wes and David are great, they just don't get it. They don't know what a gay teenager goes through. Nick and Jeff are too lost with each other.

"Ah. Which reminds me, have you found any guys to woo the crap out of? There's this cute guy that works down at the GAP you might fancy." Blaine cringed. Jeremiah. His plan to woo Jeremiah had exploded in his face. _I don't want things exploding on my face. I rather like the state my face is in. _Blaine shook his head to clear the flashbacks he was having.

"Really, Coop? Really? And you proclaim you're straight. Sure. Yeah, actually I know the guy you're talking about. Blonde hair, green eyes?" Jeremiah was good-looking. Blaine thought serenading him with an inappropriate song would make him swoon at his feet. As mentioned, the plan had blown up in his face.

Jeremiah nearly lost his job. _And other jobs with Blaine_, remarked Sebastian when Blaine told him about it earning him a smack to the head. It was peculiar how those two were close. Sebastian is, well, very forward. Blaine, in Sebastian's words, is a prude.

"That's the guy. So, what? Is he upstairs sleeping in your bed right this moment? Should I go? Oh, I _should _go. You need privacy. Use protection!" Cooper exclaimed. He started walking towards the front door. Blaine felt his face redden.

"_Cooper! _He isn't upstairs! Come back, idiot! I tried wooing him. I serenaded him. It didn't work. I think he hates every fiber of my being." Cooper scoffed. His little brother needed to learn. "He almost got fired. I don't think I'll ever buy any clothes from that branch ever again."

"Blainers, you're doing it all wrong. Serenading him? Pfft. No wonder. This conversation isn't over. Now, what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears." Blaine pondered the question for a bit. He didn't want to break down and cry right now. Oh fuck it. _Let's just get this over with._

"I'm nervous about going to McKinley. I know I told mom and dad that I wanted to transfer. It's just... I don't know. I'm afraid what happened to me before will happen again. I don't want to get beat up again, Coop. But I can't keep going to Dalton." Blaine confessed. He had told his parents he wanted to go to a public school. He can't live in gay heaven forever, that's just not how it works.

"Blaine," Cooper sighed. "I thought that was the point of all this. To not stay in your little wonderland over at Dalton. We've all talked about it. So what you're saying is that you're afraid the past may repeat itself and you might get hospitalized again?" Blaine knew from Cooper's tone of voice and the fact that he used his real name that he was serious.

"Yes." he sighed. "I just... It's hard. I have to wake up sometime, right? And this is my wake up call. I have to handle this. Okay. I can do this. I can do this? Yes, I can. And I will." Blaine was saying this more to himself than to Cooper. _Courage_, he reminded himself.

Cooper knew Blaine was destined for something great. He didn't know what particularly, but he just knew. He had always supported Blaine even though he was quite rough with his words. Peculiar, their relationship was. Sometimes Blaine just wanted to strangle him and other times he'd strangle others for him.

"That's my little brother! Now, we need to discuss your wooing skills. Pretend I'm a teenage boy."

"Cooper, I don't know. Don't you think that's a little difficult? Your age is so far from a teenager's." Blaine joked.

"Hey! I'm not that old! You wound me, B." Cooper mock-gasped.

"I wasn't saying you were old. You act like a preschooler, Coop. How am I supposed to treat a five-year-old in an adult's body as a teenage boy?"

"Oh, I like that! That is what I'm talking about, my man! Great portrayal of emotion. But point your finger. Now, pointers. You have to..."

...

The weekend was over. His parents were, as usual, enamored by Cooper. He might have overreacted when he said his presence was to be ignored. So indeed, the weekend was over, and Monday rolled in.

_You can do this, Blaine. It's the first day of school. You got this. You have to face your–_before he could finish his inner pep talk, Cooper interrupted him.

"Blaine, you have to get out of the car sometime, you know. You don't want me to drag you through those doors do you? No, I didn't think so. Now get your ass out of this car." commanded Cooper. To say Blaine was nervous was a complete understatement. _Just go to the principal's office, get whatever the principal has to give, and go to first period. That's an easy task, Blaine._

"Fine. Goodbye, Coop." Blaine grunted. With that, he opened the car door and stepped out not before hearing a "See you, Squirt! Don't have too much fun!" Blaine scoffed. _Yeah, "fun". Here goes nothing._

Blaine strolled in through the front doors of William McKinley High School. He spotted the principal's office quickly. The man he spoke to referred to himself as Principal Figgins. He handed him all his necessary items and Blaine was set off for first period.

He walked the hallways looking for his locker. Locker number 133. He planned to drop some of his things off and set up some pictures of his friends in his locker. School didn't start in Dalton for another week. Sebastian would be arriving from France in the morning, just in time to rest and for Blaine to tell him how his first day went.

_Where the heck is my locker?_ Blaine groaned. He couldn't even find his locker. He wasn't a great finder. _I know particularly good ones_. Blaine chuckled at his silly thoughts. _Oh, me._

_130...131...132...aha, I found you. Finally_. Blaine unlocked his locker and started putting some things he didn't need for the day. He pinned a picture of himself and Sebastian on his locker door. It was a picture of them laughing at something David had said about Wes' gavel. He liked the picture. Sebastian looked happy.

He smiled while gazing at the picture_. BANG!_ His locker door slammed shut eliciting a huge noise. _Man, doors need to stop slamming today. _Blaine caught a glimpse of red, white, and piercing blue-green-grey eyes before everything went cold and wet.

"Welcome to McKinley, hobbit." A voice said. It was high-pitched but it was low enough to belong to a boy. Blaine groaned. Great._ I feel _really _welcome, thank you very much_. He then heard laughter. All he could do was rub furiously at his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Unicorn, what did you do?" He vaguely heard footsteps. "Err..." said the same voice that "welcomed" him. Blaine was still trying to get this horrid liquid from his eyes. "Brit, honey, he was just showing Dorito-brows over here some hospitality." _So I was right, it's a he._

"No he wasn't! He spilled his drink on him! Come on." Blaine felt fingers gripping his upper arm leading him somewhere. His shirt was clinging to him in very uncomfortable ways. _Ew_. He heard a door open and shut before hearing splashes of water. _Bathroom?_

The arm lead him closer to the sound of the water. "Don't open your eyes." a female voice instructed. "Are you a Smurf? You're all blue and tiny." _Blue? Oh. That must've been the drink. __Tiny... _"Hey, I'm not that sm–" Blaine didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt lips pressing against his own. His eyes flew open.

_Shit, that burns! Idiot. She told you to shut your eyes, dammit. Oh yeah. A girl is kissing me. Is that a tongue? And I'm kissing back. Wait, EW!_Blaine pushed her back gently and dared to open his eyes once more. He regretted his decision at once.

"Oh, so that's why you're blue. I didn't know they had blue slushies. I tasted raspberry from your lips. Your lips are really soft. They're really similar to–"

"Shit! My eyes!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry! I forgot!" A few seconds passed before he felt wet paper towels on his face. Blaine shivered. The burning in his eyes decreased slightly. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Blaine tentatively opened his eyes. He saw a Blonde girl in a red and white cheer-leading uniform smiling at him. _So that explains the red and white._

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce!" Brittany looked so cheery. Her eyes were filled with so much emotion.

"I'm Blaine–" He was cut off for the third time that day. _Damn, this has to stop happening_.

"Ooh Blaine. Are you a dolphin? I love dolphins. Lord Tubbington loves them too!" Blaine was confused. Who the fuck is Lord Tubbington? _I'm not a dolphin, I'm completely human! Or at least, I think I am. Oh my god what if I'm not a human what if–_

Seeing the alarm written all over Blaine's face, Brittany responded quickly. "Dolphins are gay sharks. So are you a dolphin?" Blaine checked one more time if Brittany was serious. There wasn't any hint that she wasn't.

"Um...I guess so," He idly reached up into his hair to twirl the curls there. When he did though, he felt a sticky substance. _Oh. Right._"Brittany, do you mind helping me wash my hair?" Brittany gave him a confused expression but after glancing at Blaine's hair, realization dawned on her.

"Oh, sure!" Brittany talked about Lord Tubbington who apparently was her fat cat some more while washing his hair. She was telling him how she couldn't find ways for Lord Tubbington to stop smoking. She sounded sincerely concerned throughout the whole time.

"Sorry, I don't have a spare shirt. You'll have to walk around like that." She shot Blaine an apologetic look and they headed out of the bathroom to find the halls empty. Class must have started. _Duh, Blaine._

"It's okay. I'll just have to be a Smurf for today, then. I'm sorry for making you late for class, Brittany." She smiled in a reassuring manner. He then remembered that he didn't know where his classroom was at all. "Brittany, can you help me get to class? I have History for first period."

Brittany nodded and led him to his designated classroom. He bid farewell to Brittany and opened the door. The teacher stopped mid-sentence and looked in his direction. She didn't seem fazed about the stains on his clothing. _Figures_, he thought.

"Good morning, Mr..?

"Anderson."

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson. It is nice of you to finally show up. Please, take a seat."

The last seat available was in front, nearest to the window, beside a guy with a Mohawk snoring on his desk. He could see drool on the corner of his mouth and on the book he was sleeping on top of. Blaine cringed_. Ew. That's disgusting_.

The teacher continued to discuss the lesson for the day. About five minutes into the lesson, Blaine felt his phone vibrate. He glanced at the teacher to see that she had her back turned. He discreetly grabbed his phone from his pocket to see that he had a text from his best friend.

**Sebastian** _Hey, I had a safe flight. ;) Let me tell you, airplane restrooms are too cramped. We barely fit._

Blaine chuckled. Typical Sebastian. He wondered who had the pleasure of being chased after now.

**Blaine** _Really, Sebastian? Really? Didn't you have enough with some French boys over at Paris?_

**Sebastian** _Nah, my parents made sure I was with them all the time. There was this flaming bellboy at the hotel, though. That had been a nice fuck._

**Blaine** _Seb! Don't just text me things like that!_

**Sebastian** _Stop being such a prude, Blainers. I need to get you laid. I know this guy. His name is Sebastian Smythe and he's fucking hot ;)_

Sebastian never really stopped pursuing Blaine. The guy had a nice ass, okay. Besides, it amused him how Blaine would react.

**Blaine** _Modest much, Bastian?_

They continued their playful banter. Sebastian talked about his time in France.

"Class! Pay attention!" Blaine flinched and glanced up to see her staring intently at the back of the classroom. He turned his head to see a boy whose back was turned to him chatting with a blonde girl in a cheer-leading uniform who had brownish-greenish eyes.

**Blaine** _The teacher's saying something. I need to go. Can you pick me up after school? Cooper payed a visit. Drove me here._

**Sebastian** _Sure, Blaine. Are you sure that's the only ride you want? ;) See you after school._

"Now, class for your project this year, I will be assigning your partners." the teacher started mentioning name after name after name. He then heard his name. "Blaine Anderson and Quinn Fabray." _Quinn Fabray. Hmm._

"Please use the remaining ten minutes to discuss how you will go about the project with your partner." Everyone gathered their things and started exchanging seats. Blaine didn't know _who _Quinn was. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde girl earlier.

"Blaine Anderson? I'm Quinn. Come, sit." She motioned to the chair where the boy with chestnut hair had been. To his surprise, they found a way to divide the work equally much to Blaine's shock.

"Don't be surprised, Blaine Anderson. Gotta work hard to stay on top. Here's my number and address," She handed Blaine a slip of paper. "Come by at my house on Friday." The bell ringed and students started filing out of the classroom to head to their next class.

...

The day continued on in a similar fashion. At lunch, Blaine and Sebastian exchanged texts once more. Blaine sat alone at a cafeteria table in a corner. He didn't mind being alone for now. He'd make friends later. Blaine told his best friend about the feeling of getting slushied. He was about to tell him about Brittany but the bell rang.

Nothing much happened to him after that. There were occasional stares, but that's all there was. His shirt had dried by now, although he doubted if he could ever get the stains out. He salvaged his favorite bow tie, though. He was now just waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of classes for the day.

The teacher wanted to speak to him after class to ask him what he had already covered in Dalton so he could have a free period instead when they were discussing that particular topic. He could always use some time to clear his mind.

By the time he was done speaking to the teacher and left the classroom, the halls were practically deserted. He was just turning the corner when felt himself falling onto the floor. Someone had bumped into him. _Shit, my elbow_. He stood up.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Blaine was examining his elbow. When he looked up, he looked into the same eyes he had earlier that morning before receiving a bitch slap from an iceberg. He felt anger bubble up in him. He will _not _let this boy push him around. Who does he think he is?

"Watch where I'm going? Watch where I'm going? You did that on purpose! Yeah, let's all make the fucking new kid's life a better one by messing with him!" Blaine was surprised at himself. He only swore when he was angry when he was _angry_. Something about this guy just pissed him off.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that this is my fault? Get your head out of your fucking ass, Anderson! It was an _accident_!" _He knows my name? He must be in some of my classes. Great. Just dandy_. Blaine scoffed.

"_You_ are telling _me_ to get _my_ head out of my ass, Mr. Oh-there's-the-new-kid-why-not-slushie-him? Fucking hypocrite!" Blaine was getting redder and redder from anger by the second. Who is he to tell him to get his head out of his ass? _Bitch_.

"Oh please, that is _not_ the only reason I slushied you. Do you have eyes? Have you seen your clothing? You dress like a fucking grandfather!" _My clothes aren't that bad! I find them rather stylish_, Blaine thought.

"So because I dress like I'm from a different era it means you have to burn my eyes? I don't get your fucking logic! I bet you can't dress to save your life out of that polyester crap!" Retorted Blaine. "So tell me, why did you slushie me? Because that doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"I _told you _dammit! Just leave me the fuck alone. Besides, I think Snow White's looking for you." Kurt started to walk away but Blaine stopped him in his tracks. He will not let him have the last word.

"Oh, no you don't. You _don't_ get to tell me what to do. You _don't_ tell me to leave you alone. Why didn't you leave _me _alone? I'd prefer not to have jackasses like you in my fucking life!"

"If you don't _want_ 'jackasses like me in your life' then why can't you just leave me alone! I am none of your business!" Kurt looked pissed. Really pissed. He looked like his head was about to explode. _It_ _better_.

"You made it my damn business when you took the liberty of 'welcoming me into McKinley High'! I did _not _need that on my first fucking day of–"

...

Sebastian was waiting in his car in the McKinley High parking lot. He had been here for fifteen minutes now. He had texted Blaine to tell him he was outside. He was getting worried. Where was his best friend?

_Shit shit shit. What if he's gotten into some trouble? I knew him transferring to a public school was a bad idea_. Sebastian shook his head. _No, I'm just overreacting._

After thirty seconds, Sebastian just lost it. He took his keys out of the ignition, went out of his car, pulled out his phone and called Blaine. _Pick up, Blaine._

Nothing.

Why wasn't Blaine answering his phone? Sebastian's mind started conjuring up possibilities of what might be happening. Blaine could just be talking to a teacher. Maybe he got detention and his phone was confiscated.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He's started marching his way to the front doors of William McKinley High.

He walked through the halls looking into the empty classrooms. He heard music. He followed the sound to a door. He peeked through the glass in the door and saw about a dozen people singing and dancing.

_This must be their glee club. Blaine didn't say anything about joining glee, though. Focus, Sebastian. Now is not the time._

He continued walking through the halls. That's when he heard it. Distant yelling. _"–not to have jackasses like you in my fucking life!"_

_Oh shit, Blaine? He sounds fucking enraged! And he swore. He only ever sounds like that when he's talking about homophobes._

He headed towards where he thought the sound came from. He finally found Blaine. He looked just like what he had expected. Even worse than when he talked about those homophobic neanderthals. Maybe this guy was homophobic too. _I'll show him._

He ran over to Blaine and this guy. Neither heard the footsteps, though. When Sebastian finally reached Blaine, he grabbed him gently with one arm on his waist and another on his neck.

...

Blaine was definitely shocked. One minute, he was screaming his lungs out, the next, he was kissing someone_. Sebastian? When did he...oh. He was waiting outside. Oh is that a tongue? Wait, Sebastian is kissing me. So much for him not getting into my pants. And I'm kissing back. Shit, I have got to stop doing that._

Blaine pulled away. "You taste like raspberry." Sebastian remarked. "That's because of _him._" Blaine motioned towards Kurt who was standing there with a wide-eyed expression that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Got a problem with me kissing him, gay face?" Sebastian questioned with a glare.

"N-No. Um...I just. Err... I... I have to go feed my cat..." Kurt replied before running away. Both boys were left dumbfounded. Kurt's whole exterior had changed so quickly. Why? That was very strange of him.

Sebastian heard Blaine sigh beside him. "Bastian, I don't get it. Why do people have to be so mean? They don't even know me..." Sebastian thought his friend looked absolutely adorable right now. He resembled a kicked puppy. Blaine always looked like a kicked puppy after getting into arguments.

"I don't know, B. Now what I do know is you are a fucking awesome kisser. Why haven't I kissed you before?"

"Because I wouldn't let you?"

"Oh, yeah. That. Your loss. Let's go grab some ice cream to cheer you up." Sebastian knew just how to cheer Blaine up. Even when they were eating their ice cream, Blaine just couldn't shake the question out of his head.

_Why?_

_..._

**Note!** I don't know how long this will go for, but I'll definitely do my best and try and finish it. Next chapter, we'll see how Kurt sees things :)


	2. Chapter II

**Note! **I apologize for not uploading earlier. *Smiles apologetically*

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his desk chair when the sound of Beyoncé singing broke the silence.

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it..._

Kurt checked the caller ID to find out Quinn was calling him. He answered the call. "Hey, Q! What's up?" Kurt questioned. It wasn't unusual for Quinn to be calling him. They always talked. They were as close as anyone could get.

Kurt had been there for Quinn when she had gotten pregnant in their freshman year. In return, Quinn had been there for him at times that he needed a shoulder to lean on. Being a gay boy in Ohio of all places was a hard task. Kurt managed to remain positive and pull through.

They were co-captains of the Cheerios. They both had the determination they needed to lead their team of cheerleaders. No one dared to commit a mistake under their watch. Kurt and Quinn made a great pair.

_"Hi, Kurt! Nothing much. I was wondering whether you could come by this Friday. I've got nothing to do and what better way to spend it with my best gay?"_

"Best gay? For a second there I thought you sounded like Ra–" _Shit._ Kurt pounded his head on his desk. _Ow. Kurt, you idiot! Never talk about Rachel. Never_. He kept mentally chastising himself.

_"I sounded like whom, Kurt?"_

Kurt was the only one who knew about Quinn's crush for Rachel. He was the only one who knew Quinn was bisexual, too. Kurt understood Quinn. What would you do if you fell in love with someone who absolutely hated you? _That will never happen to me_, he thought.

Rachel still treated Quinn like she was a speck of dust on the street. She was mad at her for planting the seed in Finn's mind that he was going to be a father. Quinn never really liked Finn. She didn't like Puck in a romantic way. She slept with Puck and dated Finn to try and shake that beautiful girl out of her head. She was still coming into terms with accepting her sexuality.

"N-Nothing, Quinn! About Friday, sure, I'll come by. I've got nothing to do either. What time should I be there?" Kurt was certain that Quinn noticed his skeptical attitude. She dropped the subject, though.

"_Come by at around 6. We are going to watch cheesy films while talking about the latest routine. Who does Sue think we are? We can't possibly nail this routine in such a short time." _Sue had been pushing the Cheerios to their breaking point. Kurt didn't understand that woman.

"I know, Q. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I've got a lot on my mind right now. I could use some time to think." Kurt said tiredly.

"_Alright. Good night, Kurt."_

"Night, Quinn." Kurt ended the call.

Kurt changed into a pair of sweat pants and his old Wicked t-shirt. He walked over to his vanity and did his skin care routine. He crawled into bed and thought about the events of the day. Anderson had a lot of guts standing up to Kurt Hummel. He didn't understand what he was getting himself into. _No one messes with the Hummels._

That was highly bizarre. Anderson was the only one who dared to do what he had done. The students who studied in McKinley High were clever enough to know not to do such a thing. He was totally out of line. Kurt groaned. That boy was giving him a headache.

_What did he say about my clothing? I could plan an outfit in my sleep!_ Although the attire gave him power, there was a bit of a downside to wearing his Cheerio uniform. He couldn't express his individuality by what he was wearing. His closet was full of clothes he would gladly wear. No one would slushie him anyway.

_How dare he say I bumped into him on purpose? _Kurt glared at the ceiling. Kurt needed to slushie Blaine. He needed to remind everyone who was boss. Why couldn't Blaine comprehend that? That was how things worked. He couldn't change that.

To say Kurt was appalled was an understatement. That boy needed to learn his place in the school. He decided now that he hated Anderson with passion. _He had a fucking boyfriend too._

Anderson just had to flaunt it in his face, didn't he? Kurt Hummel was single. There weren't a lot of single teenage gay boys in Lima, Ohio. Kurt knew that. When Anderson started making out with that meerkat, it was just a reminder of how he didn't have someone to hold hands with in the hallways.

_It's not the right time, Kurt. You need to graduate first. Get the fuck out of this shithole and move to New York. Maybe then you'll find the one._

Nothing would get in the way of his dreams. There wasn't time for him at the moment to be searching for a potential boyfriend. He was very independent to say the least. He could live without a boyfriend for now. _For now._

Saying he didn't have time for a boyfriend didn't mean he didn't want one. How he wished he did. _Stupid Anderson had one. Gives me another reason to hate him._

Kurt was determined. He would not let Anderson push him around. He drifted off into sleep with that thought in mind.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian finished eating their ice cream. On their way back to Blaine's house, Sebastian noticed that Blaine couldn't keep still on his seat. He sighed.

"Blaine, you know you can talk to me, right? What crawled up your ass? I'd rather have something else in there, you know." Sebastian winked in a very Sebastian-esque way. He sounded concerned despite what he had insinuated.

"Seb, it's just that guy. He really got to me. I'm not _that_ short, am I? My clothes are fine!" Blaine grunted in reply. Stupid brunette guy. He realized he didn't even know the guy's name. _I bet his name is Sucky McSucksuckpants._ Sebastian made a U-turn.

"Seb, where are you going? This is the wrong way." Blaine asked Sebastian in a confused tone. _Oh my god what if he thinks I'm annoying and he's dropping me off at the desert to feast on bugs and my own flesh and drink out of cacti and_–

"No, Blaine. I am not taking you to the desert." Sebastian knew him very well to be able to tell what was on his mind. "We're going to the mall. I am going to give you a much needed makeover." Sebastian said to reassure Blaine.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. A makeover seemed very tempting. Money wasn't a concern. His parents worked very hard to make sure it wasn't. He loved them.

His parents were very accepting of his sexuality. His mother even asked him if he had met a handsome boy whom he would be bringing home for dinner one day. His father reminded him to always be a gentleman. He had been very shocked when his father hadn't sent him off to Masagascar to live off of various species of cockroaches.

After the Sadie Hawkins dance incident, his father had sued the school he used to study at. His father was a powerful man. His mother had insisted he transfer to Dalton immediately.

He then met the Warblers and gained his spot as the lead soloist. He was very happy at Dalton. He met Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian there. He loved all five of them despite their crazy antics. He knew the accepting environment in Dalton was a deep contrast to how things were outside of the prestigious school.

Ignoring his question completely, Sebastian replied with "Your hair needs taming. Using tubs of gel is not the solution, B. Your hair is a fucking jungle compared to mine." Blaine always used a lot of gel to control his do. He had slightly lengthy curly hair that was usually hidden by product.

Sebastian parked the car. He and Blaine went out of it and entered the mall. Sebastian asked Blaine for his size. Blaine was on the fence about it. "Just trust me. I know you, B." Blaine gave in and told Sebastian. He didn't trust that boy with his clothes at all.

They headed to the hair salon. "This is where yours truly gets his truly immaculate hair." Sebastian walked over to the front desk and asked for a stylist that went by the name of Derek.

"Basty," _Basty? Really?_ "Haven't seen you here for a while. I would know." Derek winked. He had been one of Sebastian's, to be blunt, fuck buddies. One of his best, too. He got a heck of a haircut out of it all. Sebastian was pretty content with that to say the least.

"Actually, I'm here with a friend." He motioned to Blaine who was standing behind him using him like a shield. When Derek realized Sebastian had company, he started eyeing Blaine hungrily.

"A friend, hmm? Can he be my friend too?" Derek winked, this time at Blaine. Blaine cowered behind Sebastian. He didn't like how Derek was looking at him like he was a brand new set of bow ties.

"No, we have some business to attend to." Sebastian started instructing Derek on how he wanted him to style Blaine's hair. Derek now had a professional façade. Business was business. Sebastian left Blaine to be taken cared of by Derek.

When Derek was working his magic – his words, not Blaine's – Blaine thought about what clothes Sebastian would be choosing. He made sure that he told Sebastian to pick clothes that still resembled him but were flattering at the same time.

After some time, Derek was done with his work. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. He was very pleased with the outcome. His curls were freed out of the cage with gel that was just the right amount. He looked handsome, if he may say so himself.

Sebastian texted him minutes later to go to where he was at the moment. Blaine did so. Sebastian saw him enter the store and raised an eyebrow. "Whoa. You look…" Sebastian trailed off. If he thought Blaine was attractive then, he thought he was flaming hot now.

"I know. Derek did an awesome job." Blaine said.

Blaine started fitting the clothes Sebastian had picked. Even though Sebastian got his size he wanted to be sure. He soon found out that all the clothes fit, and payed for the items. He and Sebastian left the store and headed to Blaine's home in Sebastian's car.

When they entered the house, they could smell something delicious wafting in the air. They walked into the kitchen to see Cooper cooking some Spaghetti. "Hey Coop, this smells awesome. Thanks for cooking. I'm guessing mom and dad are..."

"Out of town." They both said at the same time. Cooper finally served dinner. The three boys ate in silence for a while until Cooper broke it with a question Blaine had been dreading. "So B, how was your first day?" Cooper questioned.

"Awful." Blaine began, his shoulders slouching. "I got a freezing cold beverage thrown at my face. The same guy who threw it just happened to 'bump into' me." Blaine used air quotes. "Sebastian got to me just in time before I killed him with a flame thrower." Sebastian hummed in agreement.

"Ah," Cooper nodded in understanding. He picked up the fact that Blaine really didn't want to talk about it. "So, about your wooing. We need to continue my little masterclass."

"Coop, 'wooing' a guy is different story from wooing a girl. You know nothing about that." Blaine argued, amused.

"Precisely, little brother," Blaine glared at him. He'd heard enough height jokes. "Which is why I am consulting Smythe over here. Smythe texted me about your little makeover. I am loving the cut, by the way. Very suave."

The duo started telling Blaine about this and that. They told him what he should and shouldn't do. They told him how to ooze confidence. Blaine tried to remember as much as he could. He didn't get the point of all the things they were saying. It wasn't like he was looking for someone to sleep with. He was doing this to show Sucky McSucksuckpants that he was wrong.

After the little masterclass, Blaine bade Sebastian goodbye along with a safe drive home. With a mumbled "Goodnight" to Cooper, he took a much needed shower and went to bed. He needed as much sleep as he could get for the following day. _A new start._

* * *

_This is it. You've got this, Blaine. Show time._

Blaine pushed the doors of McKinley High open. He strutted on his journey to his locker. He noticed students were murmuring around him. "Who is that guy?" "Oh my god, he is so dreamy." Blaine's face lit up._ Great job, Blaine._

He reached his locker and started getting the things he needed. He still heard people whispering around him. He could feel eyes on him, too. He heard a familiar voice speak behind him.

"Well, damn." Blaine turned around to come face to face with a girl that looked like she was from Latin descent. "Want to skip school and head somewhere more private, if you know what I mean?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh put those triangles down. Come on, let's ditch this place."

"Sorry babe, I don't play for your team." _I said 'babe' without blushing. I am so telling Bastian about this. Progress._ "Great meeting you though..."

"Santana. Name's Santana. If you change your mind, here's my number." Santana wrote down her number on Blaine's wrist. "See you around, curly top." She walked away. Only then did Blaine notice Sucky McSucksuckpants who was standing a few feet away from him.

Blaine winked at him. He heard a few gasps and saw a few faces fall from his peripheral vision. He assumed they thought he was straight and were disappointed to find out he wasn't. Sucky McSucksuckpants glared at him. Blaine smirked. He understood what he was trying to say. _It is so on._

* * *

Kurt knew something was up when he went to school the next morning. People weren't staying out of his path. They were too focused on something. Or rather, someone. He felt an arm link through his.

"Hi, unicorn!"

"Hey, Brit! What's up with everyone?" Kurt questioned.

He looked around him. People still weren't paying attention to him._ No one steals my spotlight._

"Oh, Blaine came in today. He looked really cute. I think some bears stole his honey. His hair isn't sticky like yesterday. Lord Tubbington told me there was a war going on between the bears and the dolphins. I hope Blaine stays safe." _Blaine? Who the fuck is Blaine?_

"Brit, who's Blaine?" Brittany pointed somewhere down the middle of the hallway. He saw Santana talking to a boy with curly hair whose back was turned to him. _Hold on. Isn't that..._ "Kurtie, I have to go. I think Lord Tubbington forgot to place his cookie in my bag."_ Anderson._

_So his name is Blaine. _Santana started walking towards him. Blaine turned around. Kurt noticed his change of wardrobe. Blaine was wearing a black and white striped henley under a red v-neck cardigan with black skin-tight jeans. Blaine's hazel eyes met his glasz ones. Blaine winked at him.

Kurt glared at him. So this was how he wanted to play the game? Fine.

"Hey Hummel, you gonna tap that? He's got some nice piece of ass." Santana asked. Ew.

"No, Santana. I will not tap that ass. Not until Rachel Berry sets her animal sweaters on fire."

Speaking of the girl herself, he saw Rachel walk up to Blaine. Blaine looked highly uncomfortable. He knew Rachel wouldn't be giving him time to speak at all with her ridiculous monologues.

Blaine said something in response to Rachel's speech. He saw Rachel's face change from excitement, to disappointment, and to hope.

He saw her walk away with a curt nod to Blaine. He and Santana went their separate ways to head to class. Kurt went through school that day as he normally would.

Kurt was waiting in his Navigator in the parking lot when he saw a posh red car pull up.

He saw a tall boy with brown coiffed hair exit the car and lean on the passenger's door. Upon closer inspection, Kurt found out it was the guy that had kissed Blaine yesterday in the middle of their screaming competition.

He spotted Blaine walking towards the guy with a huge grin planted on his face. He saw the guy smirk and say something to Blaine. He couldn't decode what the guy said, though. He was too far.

Kurt jumped in his seat when he heard the car door open and Finn's obnoxious voice.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Jeez, Finn! Don't do that!" Kurt exclaimed. Finn apologized and buckled his seatbelt. When Kurt looked back outside his window, the red car had disappeared. Kurt turned on the ignition and headed home.

* * *

So, yeah. Review if you want to. Till next time!


	3. Chapter III

**Note! **This fic will probably really suck so feel free to rip my head off. But I like the state of my head right now, so you can rip my foot off instead. The left one, please. I like my right.

I realized I used some words the wrong way last chapter. My bad. Sorry.

Don't own Glee!

* * *

"So what do you think, Seb?"

Rachel had approached Blaine asking him if he wanted to join glee club. Blaine was hesitant. Who would want to join a group that sounded like Nude Erections? Seriously, who in their right mind would do that?

He was concerned about how it would affect his social ranking. Was the glee club here cool like how the Warblers were at Dalton? He definitely did not want to relive how the start of his first day at McKinley went.

Blaine told Rachel he would think about it. Blaine barely remembered anything she said.

_How many things could come out out of that god awful mouth all at once?_

"I don't know, Blaine. Are there any hot guys in the Nude Erections?" Sebastian waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not sure, but if there were any, they'd probably be straight."

Blaine didn't know anything about the glee club other than the fact that it had a horrible name and Rachel Berry was in it.

"Pssh. Like I care. It never stopped me before." Sebastian had a point. Any man, gay, straight, or bisexual, Sebastian chased after. He got what he wanted, too. Except for Blaine, that is. _Damn you, Blaine Anderson._

"Right," Blaine chuckled. "Back to the task at hand. Should I join?" Blaine didn't really know why he was so unsure. He never cared about his popularity before.

He was naturally popular at Dalton because he was a Warbler. The Warblers really were, as they say, like rock stars.

"Why don't you check the club out? See how it is with them first. While you're at it, check the guys out too. I swear. You really need to get laid, Anderson."

Blaine gazed out of the car window and thought about it. After a few seconds, Sebastian spoke up again.

"There _is _always me, of course..."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian was never going to stop, was he? Blaine admired that about his best friend, though. How he never stopped trying. He wished he could put it to good use.

"The answer is still no." Sebastian pouted. He tried imitating how Blaine pouted. He failed.

Blaine burst out laughing.

"Oh come on! It is not that bad, Blaine!" Said boy just laughed harder.

Years of being best friends and Sebastian still couldn't get that damn pout down. Blaine couldn't get his smirk. He supposed it was fair.

Blaine's phone rang. He was still trying to recover from his hysterical giggles. He composed himself enough to answer the call.

Sebastian muttered under his breath. It wasn't _that _funny, was it? He could totally pull off that pout.

"H-Hello?" Blaine said a little breathless.

_"HI BLAINE_!" The phone flew from Blaine's hand. Nick and Jeff. _I hope they're at least wearing clothes as of now_.

After scrambling from the front seat to the backseat, Blaine managed to pick up his phone. "I need to hear from my right ear, you know?" he shouted into the phone.

_"Oh. Sorry." _he heard Nick say. He could imagine him shrugging sheepishly on the other end of the line.

"Before you two tell me the purpose of your call, can you please reassure me that you two aren't in any compromising positions?"

Jeff spoke up this time_. "Wha–? Oh! Oh. Oh..."_

"I promise, Blainey. We're both very decent. We were sitting on the couch eating chips and watching television and we got bored so we called you."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you were doing. Sure."

_"Well actually that was really what we were doing. You see, Jeffy here insisted that we do so because he was still sore from the last time we had se–"/_

"NICK!"

From the driver's seat, Sebastian chuckled. "That's what you get for laughing at _the _Sebastian Smythe, Anderson."

_"Anyway, as we were saying, we thought it'd be cool to call you and ask you how your first two days went."_

_"Wait is Sebby there with you, Blainey? Put us on speaker! Please!"_

Blaine did so and climbed back into the front seat. It was pretty hard considering the car was moving. He almost bumped his head. Almost. Hey, being short had its perks.

Sebastian had a sweet spot for Jeff. His predatory attitude disappeared when he was with the Blonde. He thought the guy was sweet. Sebastian Smythe actually thought someone was sweet.

It wasn't a crush. Sebastian couldn't imagine crushing on someone. Namely, one of his best friends. Sebastian didn't _do _crushes. Hot guys, he did.

_"HI SEBBY!" _Sebastian was lucky the phone was on speaker because the two shouted even louder this time if that was even remotely possible.

"Hello," Sebastian greeted distractedly. He couldn't crash the car into a tree. That would be putting him and Blaine's lives in danger. And wow, he didn't care about his car.

_"So Blainers, care to fill us in?"_

Blaine sighed.

"My first day was fan-fucking-tastic, guys. I had to walk around all day with slush clinging to me in places I do _not _even want to get started on. To put the cherry on top, the guy who threw the drink 'bumped' into me. He started telling me how short I was and how my clothes sucked."

He heard gasps. _"Oh, Blainers. That's a pretty bad first day."_

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that slushie would've stung."

"Mhmm."

"So you two_ don't _think I'm tiny as fuck and have a horrible fashion sense?"

There was a pause. _"Well..."_

_"You..."_

_"I..." _

Blaine then heard laughter. He glared at Sebastian who had a smirk on his lips.

_"Jokes aside, did you do anything to get him back?" _Nick questioned.

"Seb gave me a makeover to show him I could dress decently."

Sebastian scoffed. "Yeah, right. Decent. Blaine looked like a fucking sex god."

"Sebastian is exaggerating." Blaine mumbled, rolling his eyes.

_"But Blainers! You need to do more than just _that_."_

_"Jeff is right, Blaine. You're a tough guy. Show him your inner Blaine sass. You know you have it in you. Sebastian on the other hand, is not." _Sebastian tried his best to glare at Nick through the phone.

Nick had been trying to find ways to annoy Sebastian. Sebastian had stolen his roommate, a.k.a. Jeff. Since Blaine had left Dalton, Sebastian had been roommate-less until recently. He could at least tolerate Jeff as a roommate out of all his friends.

He had threatened to steal Sir Bangers from Wes and pound the gavel on Sebastian's head. He _refused _to be roommates with Thad. Thad responded with a "You mock me, sir" and started ranting on about how having his obsession with purple gummy bears was something completely normal to obsess over.

Now, he kept rubbing it in Sebastian's face that he couldn't get into Blaine's pants.

They chatted more until Sebastian had pulled over onto Blaine's driveway. The four said their farewells before Nick ended the call. They decided they needed some rest. Blaine exited the car and went through his front door.

His parents were still on the business trip and Cooper had an audition today so for now, he was alone.

Blaine had a bit of a bad boy stage in his life when Cooper had won an award. It wasn't a big award. Regardless, it was still an award. He felt neglected. Cooper had to be the perfect son. This stage went on for about four months. It both attracted and disgusted a few guys. He still had his Ducati in the garage.

Driving on it was a secret pleasure of his. He disliked the leather jacket he'd had to wear and the smoking. The smoking was bad for his health anyway. Blaine drove when he just wanted to clear his mind. He was at peace when he drove the bike. He didn't care if he was breaking the speed limit.

So that's exactly what he did.

He was driving around aimlessly for about fifty minutes when he drove by a familiar park. He and Cooper used to play in this particular one. He parked his bike and sat on one of the swings. He reminisced.

He missed his older brother. He missed what they used to have when they were little. Things were great back then, being younger. Life came with a lot of shit when you grew up. It was best to enjoy it and learn.

He heard a car engine turn off and distant footsteps but he wasn't sure. It might've been his brain imagining him and his family arriving there to have a picnic. Oh how the years have gone by.

Blaine's mother would prepare sandwiches for all four of them. They would drive to this very park. Blaine and Cooper would play on the playground. They would then eat their sandwiches and lay on a blanket, staring at the clouds in the sky.

He hummed to Katy Perry and shifted his feet beneath him back and forth. He felt the comfort of the whooshing air, much like the feeling of driving on his motorcycle but not quite. Everything disappeared around him. It was just him in his little world. No pun intended.

Humming later transformed into singing. He quickly reminded himself that he was in public. He might disturb the creatures in the woods. They may get angered and report him to Snow White and accuse him of robbing their hearing. Snow White then wouldn't be too fond of him.

_Hmm, maybe Sucky McSucksuckpants was right. Maybe Snow White _is_ looking for me._

He got lost in his singing.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

He finished the song. He realized it would be a great audition piece if he were to audition for the New Directions.

He walked to his bike and hopped on it. He drove home.

* * *

Kurt dropped Finn off at their home. He decided he'd go to the park for some fresh air.

It still felt strange saying that his home was also Finn's. He had stopped referring to him as his stepbrother and referred to him now as just his brother.

He didn't know why he had had a crush on Finn nor did he see what Rachel saw in Finn. Call him mean, but hey he had an opinion. Finn had fixed their relationship as brothers during their parents' wedding. He apologized for all he had done in the past to him.

That's the thing. Finn had done regretful things to him but it was in the cases that Finn _didn't _do anything that he felt bad. Most if not all of the glee boys confronted Karofsky. If Kurt remembered correctly, Finn wasn't one of them.

Finn also knew Kurt's dad and his mom were dating when Burt got into a coma. He didn't even pray for Burt. He prayed for other mindless things. He also didn't deserve to out Santana.

Santana and Kurt were very close friends. Kurt loved that girl to death even when she was threatening his ass. He liked his ass, thank you very much. He didn't know what she meant when she said she'd go all Lima Heights on it.

Their relationship was very peculiar. Santana was great to have around. She could tolerate his bitchiness about things. In return, he tolerated hers. He tried.

He was very supportive of Santana's and Brittany's relationship. Having a gay companion was comforting. It wasn't the same for her and Brittany, though. They were girls. Guys didn't usually shove girls into lockers unless things were really bad.

He sat on one of the park benches and just closed his eyes.

He thought about his mother.

He thought about her beautiful brown hair. He thought about her glasz eyes, much like his. He thought about her perfect complexion. He thought about her breathtaking smile. His mother was beautiful.

He missed her dearly. Sometimes, he imagines what his life would've been like if she hadn't passed away. Would she have supported him and his sexuality? Kurt was pretty sure she would have. Her mother was beautiful inside and out.

He thought about how devastating it must've been for his father. He couldn't imagine having to raise a child alone. His father was a strong man. He can't thank him enough for all the things he's done.

He recalls his mother's last words.

"You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

Upon researching, Kurt found out his mother had quoted Winnie the Pooh. It had been Kurt's favorite show. He would imagine himself as Christopher Robin when he was seven.

At moments like these, Kurt swears he hears his mother's mellifluous voice singing. It was music to his ears. He just wishes he could talk to her one last time. One last time to hear that laugh, one last time for her to tell him she loved him, one last time to say goodbye.

Straining his ears, he noticed that somebody was indeed singing or more like humming. Even though it wasn't his mother and definitely not female, the voice was still beautiful. He closed his eyes and just listened to that voice.

The voice was full-on singing by now.

Katy Perry, he took note. He wasn't a fan of her music but the way the voice was almost caressing the song made the tune sound wonderful.

He admired Katy despite not being a fan. He loved how she expressed who she was and how she didn't give a shit about what the world thought about her. She was truly remarkable.

Kurt looked up to people like Katy. He looked up to the people who weren't afraid to be who they were.

The smooth voice was astounding. He wondered if the owner of the voice was just as stunning. Almost too soon, the voice sang the final verse of Teenage Dream.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Kurt was very disappointed that the song was over. The creaking of a swing set also ceased. He figured the guy must've been sitting there.

Kurt fought with himself for a moment. He wanted to know who that voice belonged to. He_ needed _to know who that voice belonged to.

Would it be weird if he just approached the guy for no reason and just introduced himself? He didn't look like someone who would snatch people for a living, did he?

He thought he looked innocent enough. He could just walk over and say hi. Or he could also commend the guy's singing. That would be a better approach, right?

He could also criticize the guy's clothing. But that would totally be an asshole move to just walk over there and judge someone's clothes and walk away.

_But I wouldn't walk away...hopefully not._

Kurt calculated the chances that the guy would be a thief. He could be at least a cute thief. A thief with an angelic voice.  
_  
Thieves don't have voices that could make my heart beat faster...in a good way...oh fuck it._

Kurt decided he would talk to that guy. He'd better just get this done and over with.

He heard the roar of an engine. He snapped his eyes open. He looked around him for the source of the sound. Trusting his knowledge that his dad had lent him for him to be a skillful mechanic, he spotted a Ducati by the looks of the shape in the distance.

Gone.

He looked around the park. He was alone now. He didn't find anyone sitting on the swings. The guy left. Kurt missed his chance. He frowned.

He hoped that he would hear that voice again someday. He'd come to this park everyday if he had to. He sighed. Was he that desperate? He didn't even know why he wanted to hear the voice.

He prayed to a god he didn't believe in that he would meet the owner of the voice. _What if he was gay?_

Kurt scoffed at himself. He didn't want his heart broken. Though his crushes with Finn and Sam weren't that serious, it was still much to his chagrin that they were both very straight.

Not a lot of gay men he knew drove motorcycles. But then again, how many gay guys _did _he know?

Here was Kurt Hummel crushing on a complete stranger because of his stupid voice.

_His voice isn't stupid_, Kurt reminded himself. _He isn't a _complete _stranger. I know that he owns a motorcycle even if there's a possibility it wasn't entirely his, for one. I know that he had a voice like honey. I know that he goes to this park. Or at least, he went here once._

Oh who was he kidding? He was crushing on some guy because he was enchanted by their voice. It's not his fault the voice is enchanting and many other things. He'd grab a thesaurus to describe it if need be.

There was something he couldn't put his finger on about the voice. He thinks he's heard it before, but there is no way he would've forgotten about it.

He walks over to the swing set to sit on the cold metal. Something shiny catches his eye. He finds a small key on the swing. It must've fallen out of the guy's pocket.

He would return it someday. _Or I could keep it...It's the only thing I have left of him._

It was starting to get dark out so he decided to go home.

He dug around in his cabinet drawer to look for a thin chain necklace he could use for the key. He found one and put the end of the chain through the hole in the key. He'd wear it all the time just in case he hears that voice again.

He doesn't wear it when he goes to bed for safety but he clutches it in a firm grip before he drifts into nothingness.

That night he dreamt of a certain voice singing to him. He sleeps peacefully.

* * *

Blaine stared out his window into the night. It was half past seven by now. He had already finished what little homework he had.

He picked up his phone from where it was on his pillow and dialed Quinn's number. He hoped it wasn't too late to call her.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh, hi. Quinn? This is Blaine Anderson. We're partners in History class."

"_Oh. Hello, Blaine."_

"I was wondering about Friday afternoon."

"_Friday aftern…oh gosh, I am so sorry, Blaine! I completely forgot. I made plans, shoot."_

Of course. It was so typical for people to forget about old Blaine Anderson.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I'll just come by another time, then."

"_No, no. It's alright. Is it okay if we have someone else with us when we work on the project? I promise I won't be distracted."_

Now, just listening to Quinn's voice, Blaine felt a strange feeling of familiarity. Hasn't he heard that voice before?

_Of course you've heard of it before, silly. You talked to Quinn in history class. But…_

"_Blaine?"_

"Sorry, I spaced out there for a while. Yeah, yeah, it's okay."

_"Great! So, Friday?"_

"Yep, Friday. Goodnight, Quinn."

_"Goodnight, Blaine Anderson."_

Quinn couldn't be her, she just couldn't. Blaine hasn't seen _her_ since before freshman year began. Blaine used to have a friend in middle school.

She didn't care that he liked boys the way he was supposed to like girls. She thought Blaine was a cool guy. They hung out a lot.

Blaine was glad he had her. He finally had someone he could come to when he felt alone. But then he didn't have someone.

She moved out of their town and transferred schools without a single trace, just like that. Blaine was left confused.

His parents searched everywhere for the girl. They knew she had been Blaine's only companion in school. They always welcomed her into their home. However, they couldn't find her and her family. They just disappeared.

Blaine told himself she probably had her reasons why she just left. He told himself it wasn't his fault. He was angry, though.

How could she just _leave_? She told him she would always be there. But she wasn't.

She wasn't there to tell him things would look up. She wasn't there to visit him in the hospital and give him flowers to maybe cheer him up. She wasn't there to tell him everything would be alright and he'd always have her on his side.

She wasn't there.

He decided to sleep his thoughts off. How many Fabrays could there be? His thoughts would wait for now.

* * *

Blaine spent Wednesday and Thursday with a guy named Mike and his girlfriend Tina from New Directions to try and learn their ways.

They told him it was a normal occurrence for Rachel Berry to be reciting a novel when speaking to people. He didn't know how much of the brunette he could handle.

He found out the names of all their members. If his memory served him right, the members were Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Rory.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were all Cheerios. Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck were all on the football team. He was surprised to say the least.

He trusted his original song choice, Teenage Dream, that it would guarantee him a spot in the club. Mike told him he'd get in anyway since they were desperate for members.

They were very disorganized compared to the Warblers. It would take some time getting used to singing with instrumental accompaniment.

It was Friday afternoon now. Blaine was standing on Quinn's front porch after driving on his Ducati. He rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently.

He heard a muffled "I'll get it" and some footsteps coming down from what he assumed as the stairs. The door opened.

Blaine gasped. "You." The one and only Sucky McSucksuckpants stood in Quinn's doorway.

"What are _you_ doing here, Anderson?" Kurt glared at him. Blaine glared right back at him.

"Kurt, who's at the door?" came Quinn's voice. When she received no answer from the boy, she walked over to them.

"Kurt?" Kurt broke their staring contest and looked over to Quinn.

"_He _is here. Quinn, would you care to explain?" Kurt questioned through gritted teeth.

"_Blaine_ is my History partner. I forgot to tell you when I asked you to come over but I told you just an hour ago that we'd work on our project."

"You didn't tell me _he_ was your partner."

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't have to."

"I didn't know you wanted to know."

Blaine was watching the exchange with a smug expression. Apparently Sucky had a name. Kurt. Kurt had no choice. He would have to spend his afternoon with Blaine. Blaine felt delighted and dreaded this at the same time.

Kurt shot Blaine and Quinn one final glare and walked away with a huff. Quinn rolled her eyes.

Blaine hated Kurt but he didn't want to come between anyone's friendship. "Will he be alright...?"

"He'll get over it. Come on, let's work on the dining table. Want anything to drink?" Quinn led him over to the dining room and stood with a hand on her hip.

"Just some water, please." Blaine sat on one of the dining chairs and took out his notebook from his satchel. He set his satchel on the floor and started flipping through his notebook.

"Here's your wat-ah!" Quinn tripped over Blaine's satchel and ended up spilling the water on him. He was only wearing a blue cotton shirt so his upper body was soaked.

"Blaine! Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it-it's alright. Are the notes okay?" Quinn chuckled.

"Don't worry about the notes. Take your shirt off." Blaine's eyes widened comically. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm gay."

"Yeah, so am-" Quinn's eyes widened. _Shit. _"I-I mean, so-soaked. You're soaked. We need to find you dry clothes."

Footsteps were heard. "Hey Q, do you know where I put my-" Kurt walked into the dining room just as Blaine took his shirt off of his wet torso.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. Blaine's muscles were well-toned. Like, _really_ well-toned.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurt was looking between the two. Blaine tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"We're not,"

"Oh."

"I wasn't,"

"She,"

"Um."

Kurt gave them a confused expression. "Okay then...Quinn, do you know where my hairspray can is?"

"It's inside my cabinet." Quinn answered. Blaine was standing shirtless awkwardly. He had no idea what to do. This situation was exponentially awkward.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I'm going to walk away now." Once Kurt left the room, Blaine released a breath he was holding.

Quinn left to find him something suitable from her wardrobe. She came back with a sweatshirt about a size too small. It would have to do for now.

Blaine's notes were luckily dry so they began working on their project on World War II. Blaine took a moment to stare at Quinn.

Up and close now, he could see her facial features clearly. It couldn't be her. She looked different. Quinn was not his best friend.

Looking at her eyes though, Blaine swore they were the same eyes. The same brownish-greenish eyes. The eyes he used to look into when he told his best friend about what happened to him at school. The eyes that looked at him intently when his best friend listened to him.

Realization dawned on him. It was really her. It was really his best friend.

Quinn must've felt his stare because she spoke up. "Do I have something on my face, Blaine?"

"Lucy?"

"Wh-What?"

"Lucy."

* * *

**Note!** I've had this idea for a while now, long before I started writing this.

This story will have at least ten chapters. I'm prolonging the time between updates and the length between chapters now to make the most out of this. I hope you'll stick with me until the end.


	4. Chapter IV

**Note!** So I'd like to say sorry for my lack of editing last chapter. There was a huge chunk I forgot to look over. I am so awful at this thing. I updated this two days after I planned to. Sorry again.

**Blaine is a senior in this story!**

Also, I'd like to thank gleekgurrl! She. Is. Awesome. Go check out her fic!

Glee doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Lucy."

"Blaine, I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn went back to working on the project, frantically turning pages.

"Luce," he said. "You can stop pretending." Blaine softened his face. He knew this was how she acted when she was afraid. She seemed immensely nervous.

"D-Don't call me that." Quinn wouldn't let Blaine's eyes meet hers. Her eyes were shifting between looking at her pencil case and a portrait of citrus fruits on the wall.

"Don't call you what?" he questioned. "Lucy? Luce? Cece? Lulu? I used to call you that all the time." Quinn's hands were shaking.

"No!" she exclaimed. "My name is _Quinn_. Quinn, Blaine." Quinn finally looked at Blaine. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyelids were squinting just a little. She exhaled a shaky breath.

Through the panic and anxiety in her eyes, Blaine also saw tears threatening to fall. It hurt him to see her like this. He _really_ missed his best friend. This would be a chance to reconnect after so many years.

"If you don't want me to call you Lucy, I won't." Blaine said with honest eyes that were sparkling. He laid a reassuring hand cautiously on top of Quinn's. He was relieved when she didn't retract her hand from beneath his.

"Thank you." she said quietly. They were silent for a while. Quinn because she didn't know how to explain her situation and Blaine because he was waiting if Quinn would say anything at all. He knew not to push.

So many questions were swimming in his mind. He couldn't take not knowing. Was there something wrong with him? Was that why she left? Quinn had to tell him someday. Why not today?

"Why?" he questioned her.

"I..." she began. "I felt terrible about myself. The summer before I, um, _left_ I joined ballet and got into gymnastics and cheerleading. I lost weight. I got a nose job. I just hated the way I looked." She exhaled slowly.

"So," she said. "I transferred to McKinley for a new start. I'm never going back. I saw you in the hallways. I didn't tell you I was Lucy because I didn't want you to find out what I did to myself. I was and still am afraid you'd hate me." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"I would never hate you, L-Quinn." he said with a calming smile.

They were quiet again.

Blaine ruminated on the new information. He now understood where Quinn was coming from. He wished she would've talked to him like she usually did, though. He could've helped somehow.

"How have you been?" Blaine asked with a tender voice. Quinn and Lucy truly seemed like two different people. The Lucy portion of Quinn had to be in there somewhere.

"I've been... okay." she said. Both of them had small smiles on their faces. It felt so strange, so bizarre, so peculiar to be seeing Quinn in a different light. Blaine no longer perceived her to be the bitchy queen bee he used to think she portrayed. Yes, there was still that part of her, but now he just saw _her_. Lucy.

Quinn started telling Blaine about her unexpected infatuation for ballet. She was apparently very passionate about it. She didn't pursue learning furthermore, though.

"Why not?" Blaine questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Quinn didn't seem like the person who would let anything stop her from doing what she wanted. Did she not want to continue ballet?

Quinn blushed. She could tell Blaine anything, right? "There's this person... She used to be in my ballet club. It hurts too much when I dance and remember her..."

Blaine tilted his head in confusion. This was a new side of his friend he hadn't seen. "Did you two fight or something?" he said. Quinn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes.

"Blaine, I-I'm gay." she said. Blaine's eyes widened in realization. He hadn't expected that. Quinn was gay? He now recalled the times when he would talk about a boy to Quinn and she wouldn't agree with what he said.

The puzzle was being put together. She had never talked about guys with him. _She never talked about girls either..._

He remembered when Quinn would smile a giddy smile when this one girl from their class would let her borrow her sharpener. He remembered when every girl in the student body were apparently crushing on this new teacher that looked like Leonardo Dicaprio except for her.

"Oh." he said. He mentally smacked his head on the table. _Your best friend says she's gay and that's all you say? Dumbass._

"Yeah, oh." Quinn rolled her eyes fondly.

"So, this girl? Do I know her?" Blaine asked. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't gush about boys to Quinn. God knows Wes and David couldn't handle it. Nick and Jeff would comment on how they wouldn't ever level up to the boy they were in love with.

Sebastian would be Sebastian.

"Rachel Berry." she said.

Rachel Berry? Grandmother slash five-year-old slash blabber mouth slash _Rachel freaking Berry?_

"Rachel? _Rachel_? Isn't she dating..." he said, trailing off. He was sure she was walking down the hallway with this tall, awkward guy...

"Finn Hudson." she said. So his name was Finn. _I didn't expect that either. It didn't seem to fit him._

"But if she's dating Finn Hudson doesn't that mean she's..."

"Straight." Quinn finished for him with a trembling voice. "She hates me, too." she said. Blaine raised his eyebrows at that. He rubbed Quinn's back to comfort her.

"Finn and I have a history. Sophomore year. We were dating. I was trying to forget about Rachel. It didn't work. So I slept with Finn's best friend. Got pregnant. Things went down hill from there. Junior prom, I-I made a huge mistake. I slapped her. I couldn't get over myself. During the summer, I dyed my hair pink, smoked, got piercings. Rachel, she cared. Saw me at the mall. She told me it was bad for me. So, I dyed my hair back, got rid of the piercings and stopped smoking. And then, here we are. Senior year." she said. Blaine chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked. She certainly hadn't expected that reaction out of Blaine.

"We both had a 'bad' stage in our lives." Blaine answered with a smirk.

"What? _You_ had a bad boy stage? Mr. Bowties and Suspenders? I don't believe you, Blaine Anderson." Quinn answered disbelievingly. Blaine ducked his head bashfully. People didn't usually believe him when he says that.

"I drove my bike here, actually."

"No way." Quinn said.

"Yes, way." he said. Quinn gasped.

"Blaine, you have to let me ride it with you someday!" she said. Blaine laughed. Quinn laughed along with him. Their laughter died down after some time.

"What was the name?" Blaine asked Quinn.

"Hmm?" Quinn looked up at him with her eyes from underneath her eyelashes.

"What did you name the baby?" Blaine asked her.

"Finn's best friend and I decided to name her Beth." she answered. Quinn smiled at the memory. She truly missed Beth. She made a mental note to call Shelby later on.

"That's a beautiful name." Blaine smiled back. He proposed it was his turn to tell her about his past now.

"Freshman year, Sadie Hawkins dance. Remember Peter? I went with him since he was the only other gay guy. When we were waiting for his dad to come pick us up, these jocks came out of no where and beat us up. I got three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a snapped tendon, and a black eye. I had to say in the hospital for three weeks." Blaine finished. Quinn smiled sadly.

"I am so sorry, Blaine." she said sincerely.

"Don't be." Blaine told her.

"But Blaine, I wasn't there for you when all of that happened. I should have been, and I wasn't." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said this.

He would've been angry but he couldn't be. At least Quinn knew what she had done. He forgave her.

"No, stop it, Quinn." Blaine said. "Don't kick yourself for this. We both had awful times in high school and that's that. So, Rachel Berry?" Blaine smirked.

* * *

Blaine left his former best friend's home a couple of hours after catching up with her. Their project was turning out to be a great one.

The duo had reminisced on all that had happened in the past. Blaine recalled he had his little box full of memories with Quinn. He went home to look for it.

It was a metal lunchbox with the Disney princesses as the design. He recalled having it before realizing he was gay. _Yup, I am definitely gay._

The box contained pictures of him and Quinn from their picture when they first tried baking together to the time when they both felt like doing nothing and skipped classes.

He went upstairs to his bedroom and looked under his bed. He used to be frightened of doing so until Cooper told him that _no, _monsters will not crawl from beneath his bed and consume him whole.

He reached under and found what he was searching for. He pulled it out from under the bed and blew on the surface of the cold metal. Dust went everywhere. He sneezed away from the box and ended up sneezing on a plant on his bedside. _Oops. Sorry, Professor Greeney. Where are my manners?_

Blaine chuckled at himself. He reached into his pocket and took out his assortment of keys.

_Car key... Front door key... Back door key... Super Top Secret Bowtie Storage Facility key... Cooper's Drawer Key... Where's my Lunchbox key? I probably left it in my other pair of pants..._

Blaine stood up from the floor and walked over to his hamper. He looked in all the pockets of all the pants in there but he couldn't find his key. He frowned.

He racked his mind and tried to recall where he could've left his Lunchbox key. He could've left it in his gym locker. Or maybe in his car.

He could pry open the lock but he didn't want to do that. He had that lock since he was ten. He was very sentimental.

He really wanted to look inside the box. He decided that he would look for the key first before trying anything.

* * *

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back..._

Kurt sighed contentedly and began stretching. He heard the clink of metal and slowly opened his eyes and looked for the source of the sound.

He looked to the floor beside his bed and found the key he had picked up from the swing in the park. He must've dropped it during his stretching.

The voice had been singing to him more often, now. It had become a routine for him to climb into bed, remove the chain necklace from his neck, and clutch the key dangling to it in his sleep.

He had never slept more solemnly in his entire life.

He would dream of that voice. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night in need of a cold shower, at other times he woke up just like he had this morning.

Before drifting off into his slumber, he pictures what the owner of the voice would look like.

Would he have brown hair? Black hair? Blonde? Red? Would his eyes be green? Blue? Brown?

It felt so silly wishing that he would meet a stranger that he had heard singing on a swing in the park.

He finds himself thinking about this very stranger every single day. Would he hear him singing again? Will he ever find this mysterious person that he is oh so infatuated with?

What clothes should he wear just in case he met him? Would he be athletic? Would he be musically inclined? How old would he be?

Was he gay?

He really couldn't get this guy out of his mind. What was so different about this guy from all the others he had crushed on?

He hadn't acted this way about Finn or Sam. Would he dare claim it as love?

Kurt sighed. Was it even possible to fall in love with someone you didn't know? He'd really like to get to know this stranger.

The question was, how? Could he search for DNA on the key he found and search through government files just to find out who this guy was?

He had probably ruined that chance by how many times he has held on to the key. Kurt shook his head. What was happening to him?

_I'm going mad_, he thought.

* * *

The final bell ringed signaling the end of classes for the day. Monday afternoon found Blaine standing outside the choir room door giving himself one last pep talk.

His eyes were focused on the door and he looked like he was concentrating really hard. It was just an audition, but he made sure to do his absolute best at everything and anything.

"Look, I don't know what creep school you came from but you can't actually open the door with your mind, Anderson."

Blaine jumped out of his skin when he heard someone talking behind him. Said person smirked. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt and Quinn standing there with amused expressions. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Kurt." Quinn said. Kurt waved and walked away not before shooting Blaine a glare. Blaine glared at Kurt's retreating back.

"Blaine, what is up with you and him?" Quinn asked him as they entered the choir room. Blaine sighed.

"Nothing, Quinn." he said. Quinn digressed because Mr. Schue had entered the room wearing none other than a vest.

"Okay guys, so this week's assignment- oh. Hello. You are?" Mr. Schue questioned when he finally noticed Blaine sitting in between Quinn and Mike._This is it._

"Blaine Anderson, sir." he said with his usual charming smile. One could practically see several of the glee girls swooning. Sugar had even faked fainting in her chair. A couple of the glee guys glared at him. He didn't do anything to show that he noticed, though.

"Hello, Blaine. Are you here to audition? We could really use all the members we can get." Mr. Schue said. Blaine nodded and stood up. "Alright then, show us what you've got."

Blaine walked over to the band and told them his song choice. He walked to the center of the room and waited for his queue. The music started up and it was time to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

He was singing to every girl in the hopes of winning their hearts. It looked like he was doing a great job with it.

He was jumping on chairs, and basically singing his heart out. He found out that pointing was indeed useful. He reminded himself to thank Cooper later.

By now, he was singing the second verse. He was pretty damn sure all the glee boys who were in a relationship were glaring at him. Some even had clenched fists.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He was nearing the end of the song and he had to admit he was having fun. He always enjoyed the thrill of performing. He couldn't help but get lost in the music.

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

All the female glee members gave him a standing ovation. The glee boys followed suit whilst grumbling to themselves.

"That was amazing, Blaine! I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. Everyone gave one final round of applause and took their seats. Quinn gave him a proud thumbs up.

Blaine had to listen to Rachel talk about her outstanding talent. Mr. Schue talked about the week's assignment. He felt accepted with the New Directions. He fit in, strangely enough.

Blaine was grinning ear to ear. _I feel fucking awesome._

Glee ended so he began his walk to the parking lot. When he stepped into the hallway, he felt a body collide with his. Anger bubbled up in him. He did not _him_ to ruin his high right now.

"Shit, I'm such a klutz." a male voice said. He felt a hand pull him to his feet. He looked at the person in front of him. The guy had dark brown messy hair that one would assume as black and icy blue eyes.

He mentally cursed Kurt. The guy was making him believe that he was lurking behind every corner.

"I'm Aaron." The guy introduced himself. _Aaron...hmm. Nice name._

"Blaine." They shook hands. The two started gathering books and papers that were scattered across the tiled floor from when they had bumped into each other forcefully.

"So, um. Sorry for knocking you down." Aaron said whilst rubbing his neck. "I'm really clumsy and I didn't see anyone coming out from the door when I was running."

"Nah, It's alright." Blaine reassured him. "It happens all the time."

Aaron chuckled. "Does it really?" he asked.

Blaine realized how silly he must have sounded. "I guess not." he laughed. Blaine studied Aaron. He was really good-looking. He looked cute. Blaine snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realized Aaron was speaking to him.

"-in glee?" was all he heard from what Aaron had said. He felt bad for not listening. But hey, the guy was hot._ Shit. Sebastian is rubbing off on me._

"Pardon?" Blaine said.

"So I'm guessing since you just came out of the choir room that you're in glee?" Aaron repeated. Oh, great. _This guy will hate me now when I say yes._

"Oh. Uh, yeah. First day, actually." Blaine smiled charmingly hoping it would keep Aaron's mind out of thinking he was a loser. It must have worked.

"Cool." Aaron uttered. Blaine hadn't anticipated that. He figured Aaron must be cool too. They were walking together now.

"How about you? You in any club?" Blaine asked as they went out the front doors of the school. _Ha, fresh air..._

"Nope. I really like painting though." Aaron answered. _Painter, huh... That's nice. I've always wondered what it would be like to–_

"BOO!"

Blaine yelped and jumped a foot in the air. Aaron was just as startled and ended up tripping on his own feet. Blaine shot the person who had scared them a glare. "Look what you've done, David." he said.

"Oops. Sorry, man." David said. Blaine was about to ask him why he was here in the first place but he was interrupted.

"BLAINEY WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?" a very familiar voice shouted.

Blaine searched for the sound of the voice and sure enough, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and surprisingly Sebastian were running towards him.

Thad was not the only one with an unusual obsession. Jeff had an obsession with making new friends. To some, it was very endearing. To some, it creeped them out. He silently hoped Aaron would still talk to him after today.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Blaine questioned the Warblers when they had reached their destination, in front of Blaine. Westerville was a good two hours away from Lima.

"We came here to see how your audition went, Blaine." said Wes. His friends were all looking at him expectantly. He chuckled at them. They could always make the smallest of things seem greater than they really were.

"I made it." he said. He looked around him at the reactions of his friends.

Wes was suspiciously whispering to the inside of his blazer. David was fist pumping the air. Nick was applauding. Jeff was cheering and pointing to each individual and saying "I knew it" every time.

Sebastian was Sebastian.

He realized he hadn't introduced Aaron. Sebastian looked... He knew that look. He was eyeing Aaron up and down with his smirk in place. Aaron didn't seem to notice. _Seriously. How is he not noticing? Oblivious..._

"Well, hello there–" Sebastian began, stepping towards where Aaron stood.

"_Sebastian,_ don't even think about it." warned Blaine. He sent Sebastian a glare that clearly told him to back off. He wasn't sure if Aaron was gay or if he was accepting of the gay community.

"So, who's this?" asked Nick, referring to Aaron.

"Um, I'm Aaro–"

"HI AARON! I'm Jeff. Nicky is my boyfriend. This is Wes, David, and Sebby. We're from Dalton! Do you want to be my friend?" interrupted Jeff. Aaron didn't look overwhelmed which was a good sign. Blaine tried conveying his message with his eyes that it was okay.

"...Yes?" Aaron uttered. Blaine grinned. He is learning quick. _This is the start of a beautiful friendship._

"YAY!" Jeff exclaimed. Blaine could see Nick exhale visibly. Jeff always got slightly depressed when someone would reject his invitation of friendship.

"Wait, you guys are from Dalton? My cousin goes there. He lives with us, actually. Zero-tolerance policy, right?" Aaron asked the crazy group. He received affirmative nods.

"What's his name? We might know him." said David.

"His name is Charlie McAdams. Ring a bell?" Aaron said. Sebastian smirked._ Does he ever stop doing that...?_

Upon seeing Sebastian's smirk, Wes' eyes widened. "I know _him,_ alright." Sebastian mumbled.

"What was that, Basty?" questioned Jeff.

"Nothing." he answered.

Charlie McAdams had been one of the numerous boys that Sebastian had pursued. He hadn't slept with him, but that mouth was enough.

"So, uh, are you okay with gay people? Because that might be a problem if you're not." Wes spoke up.

"I'm completely fine with it. I don't understand how people bully others for being gay." Aaron stated with a frown. Blaine snuck a glance at his watch. His parents would be arriving today.

"Listen, I have to go, guys." Blaine told them all with a sad smile. He really missed them.

"Yeah, we should be heading back to Dalton. I almost forgot we've got school tomorrow." said David. School had returned for Dalton Academy. All agreed and began saying their goodbyes.

Blaine waved one last time to Aaron and began his drive home.

* * *

**Note!** Hello again! I apologize for this chapter. It just feels really crappy. This is very Blaine-centric but I promise Kurt will be coming in soon! See you next time.


	5. Chapter V

**Note!** I was still deciding whether I would write Aaron as gay when I was writing the last chapter. I'm not telling you now, though. Initiate evil laugh.

I am _immensely_ sorry for the wait. Over one month? Wow. I know apologizing won't change anything but yeah, sorry. I have no excuse.

Thank you to for the encouragement and to my friend Lizzy for helping me with this chapter!

Sorry. Again.

Don't own Glee!

...

Blaine rested his forehead against the shower wall, Tuesday afternoon. He stood under the shower and really, just _stood _there. He felt the droplets of water cascading down his back. He listened to the serene sound of the water splashing as it fell to the shower floor.

Taking showers were always relaxing for Blaine. He could push all his problems away and just _be_. He'd sing his vocal chords out in there, too. It was nearly as comforting as driving on his bike was.

Blaine had a mental list of things he could turn to when he felt like getting away from the world for a while. He could ride his bike. He could shower until his skin looked like it belonged to that old lady across the street whose cats were larger in number than his bowties, and _that _wassaying something.

He also had the room.

This particular room was left with no purpose when they had finished unpacking upon moving houses in his Junior year. Initially, he had set to transfer to McKinley at that time but couldn't pluck up the courage to do so. He and his parents had already moved to Lima by then.

The room was bare bar a narrow desk and a chair Blaine loved to spin around on or glide across the room with. Three windows allowed natural light to blanket the room with warmth and brightness. There was a sturdy wooden door on the left side upon entering which led to a walk-in closet that now contained an abundance of paint.

The walls were imprinted with writings. Musical compositions, to be precise. Blaine would stay in this room for hours and write music on the walls. He wrote as the ideas came to him. Sometimes he wrote with thick markers. In other circumstances, he cleans his hand, dips it into a can of paint, and uses it as his makeshift paintbrush.

One would think it looked messy and ugly. Blaine preferred to call it art, for art it was. He writes a note where he writes it for a reason. He makes certain things bigger, some smaller, some just the right size, for a reason. Every touch, every stroke, every dab of color, every splash of life, piece together to create one beautiful masterpiece.

He would stay in this room for hours on end. Blaine would squint his eyes at the walls and stare. A note that seemed like it didn't belong with the other notes, a splash of paint that seemed like it wasn't meant to be splashed on the wall, they all counted.

Sometimes he felt like those little details. He doesn't want to call them mistakes. They remind him of himself quite a lot. He wasn't afraid to break the norm. He wasn't afraid to be who he was. And, just so, those quirks added up to create a tremendous piece of art; himself.

He heard what seemed like a buzzing noise and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He then heard the cute little jingle his phone emitted whenever someone was calling him. He took one final breath, ceased the water from running, wrapped a towel loosely around his waist, and stepped out of the shower into the steam-filled atmosphere of his bathroom.

He rummaged in his clothing hamper for his jeans in which he must've left his phone in. He felt the familiar weight in his hand and pulled out his arm from the pile of dirty laundry. With hair still damp and body still slightly wet from his lengthy shower, he answers the call and holds the phone by his ear. David starts frantically speaking on the end of the line.

_"Blaine, something happened and you have to go to the hospital now. The halls were crowded and everyone was rushing and Sebastian h-he–"_ David said. He didn't usually act like this manner.

"Whoa, slow down! Sebastian? The hospital? What has that idiot been up to now?" Blaine questioned, startled. At first glance, one wouldn't think of Sebastian as the crazy type. He had to be if he were friends with those group of misfits. Once Sebastian set his mind to accomplish something, he accomplished it.

His incorrigible determination has led him into many situations Blaine couldn't fathom. He had never gotten anyone hospitalized though, which was why Blaine was frantic about the situation at hand.

_"No, Blaine, Sebastian hasn't done anything! He was chasing this Charlie guy and everyone was going to their respective classrooms and h-he probably didn't see where he was going and he tripped and fell down one of the staircases," _David answered with worry evident in his voice.

Blaine's jaw was slack. He hadn't expected that. Sebastian's injuries couldn't be that bad, could they? David continued speaking.

_"He landed on his head," _Ouch. _"It isn't looking so good. The doctors say he might not be thinking straight."_ David concluded. _Sebastian would never think _straight, Blaine thought with a chuckle. _Now is _not _the time, Anderson. Your best friend's gone coco._

"Alright, I'll be there in a quarter. I'll see you then, David." Blaine said into his phone with finality.

_"Bye, man." _With that, Blaine ended the call with David and began dressing up. He was pretty sure his shirt was on backwards and his zipper wasn't fully zipped, but he didn't care. He didn't even bother gelling his hair

Blaine ran down the stairs in lightning speed, nearly tripping on the last step. He grabbed his car keys and made sure to lock the frontdoor. He surely didn't want to add a robbery to the list of things he had to deal with right now.

He slammed his car door shurt and began speeding to the hospital, houses whizzing by as he did so. He was forced to hault at a red light. _Come on, faster, faster, faster..._

He was tapping on the steering wheel rapidly, lost in his worried thoughts. Distracted in his world, he jumped in his seat when a driver honked his horn behind him. Apparently the light had turned green.

He continued his hastily rushing to the hospital. Nearly bumping into a couple crossing the street, he parked his car and burst through the doors of the hospital, finding Nick and Jeff waiting for him inside. They headed to Sebastian's room, shoes creating squeaky sounds against the hospital floor.

He failed to notice the blue-eyed boy who was in a peaceful slumber sitting in a chair, dreaming about a _certain_ someone.

...

Strong, muscular arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist from behind him. He couldn't see the owner of these arms, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the person.

He leaned his head on the shoulder of the mystery man. The guy was slightly shorter than him, he took note. Kurt could stay like this forever. The close proximity made him feel warm all over.

He wrapped his own arms over the arms that trapped him in this state of pure joy and content. He felt a warm breath tickling his neck that made him shiver. The guy only held unto him tighter, much to his delight.

He then heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear. It was the voice that belonged to the boy from the swing in the park. They were slowly stepping side to side now, swaying just so.

The boy with the unknown identity started singing an all too familiar tune in his ear. Kurt's lips curled up into a giddy smile. This smile only got wider as the boy's singing continued.

He wanted to last in this moment forever. He wishes to see the boy's face, but his body disagrees. He wants to turn around and stare into the eyes of the boy that made him feel so happy, so pleased.

He wanted to know who this person was and spend all eternity with them. One might think it was silly and irrational to want to be with someone whom you hadn't even met yett, but Kurt didn't have control over his feelings. The heart wants what the heart wants, and what Kurt's heart wanted was _him_.

He began to hum along softly to the song. His voice and the stranger's voice meshed wonderfully together. He entwined his fingers with the fingers of the boy holding him.

Their fingers fit perfectly. He wonders if they fit perfectly in other ways, too, and not just sexually. Kurt raised their intertwined hands and planted gentle kisses on each of the boy's knuckles. The kisses were soft and feather-light.

He strongly desired to open his eyes and about face. Apparently the owner of the smooth voice wanted so too, for he tenderly whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Turn around." the boy uttered.

Surprisingly, his body began to cooperate, although his eyes were still shut. He unwinded his body from the mystery boy and obeyed to what he had instructed.

He feels two hands gripping his hips and pulling him closer and closer. He was now chest to chest with the boy. He could feel the steady beat of the guy's heart, ever so close to his own.

With eyes still closed, he winds his arms around the boy's neck and lowers his head to rest on the stranger's shoulder, placing a little gap between their bodies.

He felt disappointed at the oh so slight loss of warmth, so he raises his head and presses his cheek to the cheek of the unknown boy. His torso was now fully pressed to that of the stranger.

He feels fingers cupping his cheek, slowly guiding his head away from the side of the boy's face. He leans into the touch and sighs in bliss. Out of the blue, he feels warm, plump lips pressing against his. This boy was delicious.

His brain practically explodes, and he feels tingles in his stomach, as cliché as it was. He smiles into the delightful kiss and reciprocates with enthusiasm, wanting, _needing_, more of this stranger. The kiss ends far too soon in his opinion. He smiles sadly when he realizes it's over.

"Open your eyes, Kurt." he hears the voice say.

Kurt does so, but instead of seeing the owner of the smooth voice and the subject of most of his dreams, he sees the lobby of the hospital Carole worked at. He sighed. _Just another dream..._

Nowadays, all of his dreams were focused on that boy from the swing in the park. Those were the best dreams he's ever had.

He begins to wonder if he actually knew the boy. What if he was someone from school? He wasn't sure if the physique of the boy in his dreams was just an idea of his subconscious, or if the stranger actually had that stature.

He's watched his fair share of movies Leonardo DiCaprio has starred in, because _damn_. Was it true that you only dreamt of people you've encountered at least once in your life, just like in Inception? Does this mean he has actually _met_ this stranger? Then, was this stranger really a stranger afterall?

Were his dreams going to stay dreams? Would he ever find out who this guy was?

He thinks he's gone insane. While getting his books from his locker yesterday afternoon, he thinks he hears that particular boy singing his now favorite song to listen to in the distance. _Just wishful thinking, Kurt_.

Carole had asked him to come pick him up from the hospital for some mid-week grocery shopping. She was dealing with her last patient of the day now. "Poor boy fell down the stairs." That undoubtedly sounded like it hurt.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and starts texting Quinn.

**Kurt**_ So Q, you think the team's ready for the performance?_

The Cheerios were performing this Friday after hours and hours of gruesome practice. Kurt and Santana were singing a wonderful rendition of 4 Minutes by the Madonna.

**Quinn** _If we aren't ready I don't know if we'll ever be. Sue worked us to the bone._

Kurt and Quinn continued texting back and forth about parts of the routine they needed improvement on.

Kurt received a text from Finn asking him if he should bring Rachel to Breadsticks or order pizza and eat in candlelight to add to the romantic feel. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. Finn wasn't the most romantic person, but he tried.

He flinches when a voice shouts "BUT BASTY!" near him. He rolled his eyes. Some people needed to quiet down their voices. Thankfully, whoever the owner of the voice was exited the hospital.

Kurt wasn't very fond of hospitals. People die there daily. The smell and the food were horrible. The receptionists were beyond rude at times. Plus, hospitals reminded him of his mother, and not in a good way.

His memories of her were usually filled with glee and laughter, but all he remembered when he was in a hospital was her paler than usual face and her eyes that lacked the light they once shone. His skin was feeling itchy.

Fortunately, Carole appeared, still in her nurse attire, ready to go. Kurt exhales a shaky breath. They leave in order to buy the groceries, flushing down Kurt's memories that filled himself with dread.

...

"Alright sweetie, you're free to go." Said the nurse to Sebastian, Carmen or something.

Sebastian couldn't care less. He wanted to get out of this room. It was too white. Kind of like living in a cloud. But the cloud wasn't fluffy. Why was it not fluffy?

A kid entered the room. He had fluffy hair. That bastard. He stole all the fluffiness from the cloud. Anger bubbled up in Sebastian's stomach. _How dare he?_

A person with a mango as a head came into the room next with a guy. Why did he have a mango for his head? _It looks delicious..._

Sebastian felt dizzy. What happened to him? He looked around him. There was a guy in the corner of the room whose posture was rigid. His face was contorted into a frown. The guy looked familiar. _Oh yeah..._

He went to Charlie's Chocolate Fucktory because he wanted to get to cloud nine. But the floors were slippery with chocolate and the Oompa Loompas were blocking his way. _I think I arrived in the wrong cloud..._

This was definitely not cloud nine. He was supposed to be ecsatic right now. Which cloud was he on? Would he ever find his way back home?

The fluff thief was walking over to him. He glared with all his might at him. _Stupid fluff stealer. I want my fluff back._

He then realized the fluff thief was really short and he had curly hair, was he an Oompa Loompa? Was it his fault Sebastian was on the wrong cloud?

"Seba–"

"_THIEF!_"

"Bas, I don't know what you–"

"_THIEF!_ I DEMAND THE ARREST OF THIS MAN NOW." Sebastian stared expectantly at mango head and mango head's friend. They were just standing there with eyebrows raised. _Mangos have eyebrows..._

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sebastian questioned petulantly. He definitely wasn't going to let this guy off the hook. If mango head and company weren't going to do anything, then hell, he was. He made a move to get out of the bed, but everyone came rushing to him to stop his actions.

"Lunatics! This man is a criminal! He must be put to justice!" Sebastian exclaimed to all the people around him. "You right there! Do some–"

"Sebastian!" the fluff thief screeched at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" the thief questioned. Sebastian blinked hard at him. Was this man feigning innocence? _That asshole__._

"You stole all the fluff, you bastard!" Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

This guy was seriously pissing him off. First, he transports Sebastian to the wrong cloud. And then, he freaking steals all the fluffiness from said cloud. _And then_, he pretends he didn't do anything wrong. What the actual fuck, right? _Ugh. Pests, _he thought.

The thief looked like he was about to speak up, but the door to the cloud opened. A boy with jet-black hair walks into the room. _Finally, maybe this guy had some sense in him_.

...

Sebastian had no sense in him. Blaine was about to give up. His best friend's allegiations of him robbing the room of 'fluff' were driving him nuts. _How hard had he hit his head?_

Trent and Thad told Blaine about what happened to Sebastian as much as they could. They didn't know all the details, but they knew some. They'd heard Sebastian's mutterings despite arguing over irrelevant candy that had gone missing. "Gummy bears are not irrelevant!"

Trent had been ignoring Thad's accusations of him hiding all the purple gummies. The pair had been walking the halls with Sebastian, heading to class. Thad had been making grand hand gestures, nearly smacking an elderly teacher in the process whom rolled their eyes.

Sebastian had spotted Charlie sucking face with one of the freshmen. _He _was supposed to be sucking face with Charlie, not that freshman. Charlie's make out session had been creating a commotion, causing students to reroute.

The hallway had been a rapidly flowing river filled with navy and red. Shoulders bumped, feet were stepped on, and apologies were sent. Sebastian had strode over to Charlie and his little friend, knocking over someone's things and rolling his eyes when the guy called out to him. He had had more important things to deal with.

Sebastian had tried exchanging words with Charlie, but the boy hadn't listened, continuing his who-can-eat-the-other-faster contest with that freshie. He had tapped Charlie on the shoulder, but the boy had merely shoved his hand away. _Oh, so that's how you wanna play it_, he had thought. Sebastian had taken a few steps back.

He had immediately regretted it.

His right foot hadn't landed on the floor it was supposed to land on. He had stumbled backwards, his sense of equilibrium gone. He had fallen down a flight of stairs, one that had over fifteen steps to it.

His head had been the first to take impact, which had resulted to a concussion, and to his current loony state.

Blaine was about to attempt talking calmly and assertively when the door to the room swung open revealing Aaron. _Wait a minute. Didn't Aaron mention he had a cousin that went by the name of Charlie? Oh shit, _Blaine thought_. _

_..._

Aaron, upon entering the drab room, threw a quick questioning glance to Charlie who was standing in the corner with his eyes closed shut, although looking tense and uneasy.

Aaron looked over to Blaine who was rubbing his eye with his palm. Despite only meeting the boy and his friends yesterday, one could tell he wasn't in the best mood. He looked, well, annoyed.

"What's going on in here?" Aaron asked, concerned. Blaine parted his lips and closed them again, looking quite like a goldfish. Sebastian, of course, answered.

"This man committed a crime and is pleading innocent." Sebastian claimed through gritted teeth, jerking his head towards Blaine. He was done wasting his voice over that delinquent.

Aaron quirked an eyebrow at Blaine with an amused grin planted on his face, sparkly teeth and all. His demeanor changed abruptly, though. His face turned stern and serious, as if what was happing was not a matter to kid about.

"I understand," Aaron began as he questioned Sebastian on the situation at hand. They conversed about nonsensical and seemingly ridiculous topics before Aaron nods his head utters five words to Charlie, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and the last and the least, Blaine. "You've got your Sebastian back." he says with a toothy smile.

_Whoa, not possible_, Blaine thinks. The others think of not so similar thoughts.

_Don't worry, Sir Bangy Bang Bang. You won't end up like him, now won't you?_

_Poor Sebastian, I hope his leg heals fast._

_Crap, I need to find a new hiding place for those gummy bears. Wes flipped his shit when he found them in his underwear drawer..._

_Purple gummies, purple gummies..._

_Damn, Sebastian still looks hot with that cast. He may look even hotter..._

_I love Jeff._

_I love Nick._

The doctor had ordered Sebastian to rest and to take things easy. Fortunately, he didn't have to stay in the hospital overnight or anything of the like.

With some assistance from his friends, Sebastian sat uncomfortably on a wheelchair. He didn't take not being able to walk around too nicely.

Once they were in the lobby, Jeff had offered to wheel Sebastian around. Sebastian, not fully himself quite yet, snapped his head towards Jeff and with a scrunched up face and replied, "Hell to the no!"

"BUT BASTY!" Jeff pleaded, kneeling in front of Sebastian's wheelchair to prevent him from rolling away. Sebastian drew in a deep breath, composing himself.

"Fine." he said.

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed, doing a little disco dance, just before standing up and wheeling Sebastian out of that godawful hospital and into the refreshing feel of the outdoors.

They were an awfully large group with ten people. Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian were leading, with Nick's arm around Jeff's waist who was wheeling Sebastian around. David and Wes were questioning Blaine furthermore on his experiences in McKinley. Thad continued his interrogation of where his gummy bears were with Trent, whose ears were covered with his hand while he sang "la la la" all over again to mute out Thad. Adam and Charlie were lagging behind, watching the crazy party interact.

Adam sighed and walked briskly to the front of the group, overtaking Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, and Trent. He tapped on Jeff's shoulder, catching the boy's attention.

"Mind if I take over?" Aaron asked kindly, motioning to Sebastian who's chin was resting on his palm, looking rather bored and unamused. Jeff pouted, but obliged, causing the wheelchair to hault to a complete stop.

"Jeff! What the – oh, it's you." Sebastian said, looking a bit embarrassed. He looked away. He started staring at a pink car with no interest at all, really.

"Yeah, it's me." Aaron said with a smile. Did he ever tire of smiling? "Um, sorry by the way." Aaron continued, rubbing the back of his neck, pushing the wheelchair with just one hand.

"What? Oh. It's okay. I mean, I could've fallen out of the wheelchair and broken my face but I didn't. So, it's all good." Sebastian replied with a shrug. Aaron chuckled, although it seemed slightly forced.

"I didn't mean w-with the wheelchair, I'm apologizing for Charlie." Aaron said sheepishly, looking shy and innocent.

_Wait, what?_ "You're apologizing for Charlie?" Sebastian questioned Aaron, a look of curiosity and disbelief on his face.

"...Yes?" Aaron answered, unsure and cautious.

"Aaron, you don't have to do that. I was just being clumsy. Charlie didn't do anything wrong, and if he did do anything wrong, you shouldn't be the one apologizing." Sebastian reassured the boy, quite surprised a himself. Sebastian wouldn't have just let that go. But then again, maybe his brain was still acting loopy and he just wasn't himself at the moment. _Yeah, that's why_, he thought.

Blaine had been watching and Aaron and Sebastian from behind them. He had heard their conversation. Peculiar, how Sebastian was acting around Aaron.

...

Wednesday had Blaine sitting with Aaron and Mike, toying around with his food. Tina was eating with Rachel and Mercedes. He didn't have an appetite. His phone vibrated every now and then signaling a text from Quinn. The two were closer than ever, but they didn't hang out much. They just talked.

Sometimes, talking was all they needed. They just needed to vent out their feelings and discuss mindless things, the topic of the conversation changing after every ten texts received and sent or so.

The bell rung, the sound echoing in his ears as he half-heartedly waved Mike goodbye. The good news was, he shared his next class with Aaron.

The bad news was he shared it with _him_.

Kurt Hummel.

He had always looked forward to French class, Kurt Hummel just had to ruin that too for him. Firing one text to Quinn and breathing out a sigh, he entered the classroom searching for a vacant seat.

He and Aaron took slightly long walking down the hallway, which resulted in them being the last two coming in to class. The two vacant seats were miles away from each other, unfortunately.

Worse news, one of those vacant seats happened to be right beside Kurt Hummel. _How convenient, _he thought_. _Aaron, not knowing about his encounters with the cheerleader, sat in the other seat. Blaine was forced to sit beside Kurt. _Oh well_...

Blaine took down notes as Madame Patterson elaborated on in French. He and Quinn were still texting from time to time, not yet ready to end their chat. Kurt sat to his right, his mile-long legs stretched. He wasn't paying attention at all. That's when Blaine felt it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kurt was kicking the foot of Blaine's chair absent-mindedly, though intentionally.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Blaine rolled his eyes. _Childish little..._ "Would you stop?" he demanded. Kurt payed him no attention. Blaine replied to a text from Quinn.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Would you _please_ stop?" Blaine said louder and with more conviction this time. That got Kurt's attention. Kurt ceased his mild kicking.

...

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was just having a little fun. He crossed his legs and straightened his back, glancing at the board. He already knew what they were talking about.

His phone vibrated, shaking him out of disdainfully staring at Madame Patterson's outfit. That woman should get arrested for combining blue, green, and red.

**Quinn **_I told you not to call me that!_

Wait, what? Kurt didn't call Quinn anything.

**Kurt** _Call you what?_

**Quinn** _Oh, nothibg. Don't mind that text._

That's bizarre. What's up with that typo? The last he remembered, he hadn't called Quinn anything. Had he not?

Kurt shook his head. Quinn sure was acting strange.

...

**Note!** So yeah. Kurt is singing 4 Minutes with Santana to fit in with the plot. Also, I think their voices would sound amazing.

I'm again, really sorry for the wait. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, so you might get that sooner. No promises, though.


	6. Chapter VI

**Note!** Hello, again. I changed the summary! It used to be this:

Cheerio!Kurt. Blaine Anderson despised Kurt Hummel. Or at least, he thought he did. How could someone be so cruel to someone they didn't know? Blaine didn't get it.

The beginning of this chapter is still set on Wednesday! Also, to clarify, Quinn is in New Directions, but Kurt isn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

...

Kurt was tapping out a reply to Quinn, his thumbs dancing across the artificial light of his phone screen, when he felt his phone being snatched from his grasp.

"Mr. Hummel I have had enough of this. You never pay attention in my class. All you do is sit and tap away on your phone. Well, I have had enough. Detention, after school." said Madame Patterson, firmly.

All eyes were on him, burning into his porcelain skin. He never really payed attention in French class, that was a fact. He didn't need to. His grades in the subject were excellent. Apparently that wasn't enough, though.

Coach Sylvester could pull a few strings to ensure his high grades. He didn't have time to study for big tests and whatever. Being a Cheerio was a full-time job, mind you. And, he appreciated the salary he earned.

"But Madame, _Blaine_ here was texting too." Kurt defended with a smirk, nodding his head over to his left where Blaine sat, fire in his eyes after processing what Kurt had said.

"Fine," Madame Patterson gave in. "Mr. Anderson, please hand over your phone. You will have detention after school as well." she said.

Kurt and Blaine were both taken aback, Kurt sat up straighter if possible in his seat, and Blaine's lips parted with his eyes squinting critically. "What?!" they exclaimed in chorus. _I have to spend an hour with this dweeb? I didn't ask for this! I only wanted that hag to take his phone away!_

"Madame this is unf–"

"You can't possibly–"

"Save it." Madame Patterson said with finality. She didn't seem like changing her mind any time soon. Kurt slumped back in his seat, groaning. _Sixty minutes with Anderson in the room, how dandy_.

Why couldn't she just have confiscated Blaine's phone and left it at that? It was bad enough that Kurt had to attend detention. He absolutely needed to ensure that the Cheerios' routine was flawless.

Kurt heard Blaine muttering under his breath and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose from the corner of his eye. He clearly didn't fancy the situation either.

Kurt went through the final hours of school with a clouded mind. He was distracted. He was thankful for his position on the Cheerios, for he would've already bumped into several students in the hallway with his mindless walking in the hallways.

He thought he saw Santana pinning a terrified Jacob Ben Israel against the lockers shouting rapidly in another language, but he wasn't sure. Quinn's text still boggled his mind. He'd just call her about it sometime.

"Hi, Unicorn!" Kurt heard the unmistakable chipper voice of Brittany. He spun on his heel gracefully to face his friend. "Guess what? I got detention! Isn't that cool?" the blonde said, ever so enthusiastic.

"Um," Kurt began, mulling over his choice of words. "How exactly did you get it, Brittany?" Kurt questioned, curious as to how someone like Brittany could've gotten detention. She couldn't hurt a fly.

"Oh," Brittany uttered. "I asked that old guy with the furry moustache if I could have one because he gave San one too. I really think his moustache is responsible for the crimes against bears. They aren't doing so well with the honey shortage." she said with a genuine frown on her face and an upset tone.

Kurt simply nodded, taking in what Brittany had said. At least he had Santana and Brittany with him for detention. Them, he could handle. He hated just being in the same _building_ as Anderson. Why _did_ he hate Blaine, though?

_Duh, Hummel. You gotta ask that to yourself?_

Brittany walked, no, more like skipped, to detention. He wished he could have her optimism. He strode into the classroom, looking for a place to sit. Brittany was seated in front of Blaine, with Santana to the boy's right. Kurt sat beside Brittany.

A couple other students were in detention, too. Three to be precise. One was sleeping in the corner, by the trashcan. Two were throwing crumpled paper at each other, several used ammo littering the floor.

"Students," the teacher who indeed had a disturbing moustache on his face began. "You will _all_ behave appropriately while I am gone. I will be in the teacher's lounge, having a much better time than you. If I am to find out that any one of you delinquents have left the classroom without my permission, I will personally grant whomever did not follow my instructions five more days worth of detention. Goodbye." he finished with a pointed look.

Well, this was going to be fun.

...

"So, hobbit." Blaine turned to his right to face Santana, who was studying her perfectly manicured nails. "How's about that offer? Change your mind?" she questioned

"Santana, I already told you. I'm gay. You already asked me once. Once is enough." Blaine said tiredly with a sigh at the end.

"Oops, she did it again." Brittany piped up. Blaine couldn't help it, he released a chuckle. Santana was shaking her head, but she was clearly amused.

Blaine was startled out of his seat when a loud _crash_ had echoed in the room. The boy sleeping in the corner had fallen over, his chair not so upright. He stood, gathered his things, and walked out of the classroom.

_Um?_

Seeing Blaine's confusion etched all over his face, Santana spoke, "That's Randy. He sleeps during last period. Pretty deep sleeper." Blaine nodded in understanding. _Poor_ _guy. No one bothered to wake him up?_

Santana and Brittany stood up from their seats, randomly walking around the classroom. He checked his wrist watch. Fifty-four minutes left in detention. He groaned, frustrated. _Stupid Hummel. Stupid texting. Stupid detention..._

"Excuse me?" he heard Kurt's - offended? - voice. Shit. Did he say that out loud? "It's not my fault you texted in class!" Kurt exclaimed, his face slightly scarlet, his twisted body facing Blaine from where he sat.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't told Madame Patterson about my texting!" Blaine countered.

"I wouldn't have anything to tell to Madame if you hadn't texted in the first place, dumbass!" Kurt retorted.

Blaine was about to give out a biting reply before a crunch-like sound was heard by he and Kurt. They both swivellled their heads towards the interruption. It was Santana chewing on a granola bar, sitting on a desk smugly.

"By all means, don't mind me. This is pretty hot. Carry on, carry on." the Latina said with a mouthful of food, her words slightly slurred.

Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust and rolled his eyes. He huffed and turned away from Blaine, whom crossed his arms and turned his head away from the brunette. Blaine pulled out some scratch paper and a pen.

He drew five straight lines horizontally, with practiced ease. He drew a G clef with gentle strokes, already so accustomed. He closed his eyes, breathing in slowly and deeply. He tried valiantly at imagining he wasn't in a classroom with a guy he despised.

Music came so easily to Blaine. The notes on the sheet of paper were definitely no longer notes in his mind. His head was filled with the upbeat tempo of anger and fury, although his face showed none of this - just pure concentration.

The symphony ceased when his desk was bumped and his hand was forced along with it, causing an inch or so of ink to be imprinted on the paper in a straight line, messing up his composition. Blaine clenched his jaw, his grip on his pen tightening and his knuckles turning white.

"Oops, I'm _sorry_." Kurt said, two seats away from Blaine. His mouth was curled into a smirk.

"This isn't funny, Kurt." Said boy raised his eyebrows at the intensity of Blaine's voice. "You cross the line when you mess with my music." Blaine stood up abruptly, his chair screeching across the linoleum floor, and slammed his palms on his desk.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down here, boys!" Santana intervened. They had apparently caught the attention of everyone in the room, including the two boys at the back whom paused their little feud.

Kurt's smirk was no longer existent. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. _Was he _scared_?_

Blaine exhaled a shaky breath, tearing his eyes away from the male cheerleader. The boy unclenched his jaw, relaxing the muscles there. He sat back down on his chair and crossed his arms. He checked his wrist watch again – he still had thirty-one minutes left.

He spent the final minutes doodling and thinking thoughtfully. He probably overreacted when Kurt bumped his hip with his desk. _Ugh, he's probably doing this on purpose to make me feel horrible about myself._

He was humming a tune silently under his breath when the door creaked open, finally. _Finally_. The teacher with the peculiar moustache sauntered in chewing on - _is that a pork rind?_

"You're free to go. Woo." the teacher uttered, monotoned. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, your cellphones." he set them down on his desk and walked out of the room, still chewing on a pork rind.

Blaine grabbed his phone and walked out of the room too, not looking back.

...

_Slam. Slam, slam._

Blaine's fists pounded against leather in an endless string. His knuckles were sore, but he couldn't find it within himself to stop.

His skin was glistening with sweat, his hair damp and his curls free from gel. The wife beater he had on was clinging to every inch of his skin that it covered.

_Slam_.

He had to go through a day of school completely distracted and disoriented. He couldn't shake Kurt out of his mind all day. The brunette just really pissed him off. He drove Blaine nuts.

The ball was in Blaine's court now. He had to think of a way to get back at Kurt.

_Slam, slam_.

Blaine still held a grudge over Kurt slushying him on his first day. If it were anyone but Kurt, he wouldn't have. Kurt had to have suffered _some_ form of bullying in his lifetime. Lima didn't really seem accepting of gay people.

Kurt should've known how it felt like to feel lonely, to feel out of place. _Ignorant prick_, Blaine thought.

_Slam_.

Blaine hated him. _Hated_ him. Blaine _had_ to figure Kurt Hummel out. There had to be something beneath the cold exterior of that ice queen.

Why did Kurt have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just let Blaine live his life peacefully without ever having to wonder about the brunette?

_Slam. Slam, Slam._

Blaine wanted the last year of his high school career to be unproblematic and memorable, in positive terms.

Kurt just had to sneak his way into his life like that, didn't he? _Asshole_.

_Slam. Slam..._

Blaine was exhausted. Boxing had always been another way of relieving his stress. He pulled off his boxing gloves and flexed his fingers. He shook his hands to try and get rid of the numbness he was feeling.

He drew in steadying breaths, his chest heaving. Droplets of sweat made their way down his skin. He curled his fingers around the hem of his wife beater and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless.

He whistled a cheery tune, not quite fitting his current mood, and walked to his gym locker. He soon unlocked it, feeling the cool metal under his fingertips. He put his boxing gloves inside along with his drenched - _ew_ - wife beater.

He grabbed his towel and laid his fresh clothing on the bench. He entered a decent shower stall and turned the knob, allowing the shower head to spray water on his toned body.

He decided to sing to maybe lighten up his mood. Music always helped, somehow.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

Blaine carded through his hair and massaged his scalp with shampoo. He failed to hear the door to the locker room opening, someone entering the stench-filled room.

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_

His eyes were closed. He grabbed a bar of soap and used it as a microphone, nearly slipping on his feet with his little dance moves.

He continued his rather reckless singing until he was sure he was all cleaned up and ready to go. He wrapped a towel loosely around his hips, since he wouldn't have it on for much longer anyway.

He stepped out of the shower stall and walked over to his locker. He noticed another pile of clothing was laid on the bench several few feet away from his, a silver-looking object on top of it. _Someone must be showering too._

He bended over to check the shower stalls and sure enough, a pair of feet occupied one stall. He didn't pay the person much mind and started dressing up, his mood lighter.

Blaine made sure to grab all his things, shut his locker, and walked towards the gym locker door. A glint caught his eye, but he ignored it, choosing to just go home and get some much needed rest.

...

Friday, the day of the Cheerios' performance.

Kurt, along with the other cheerleaders on the squad, were pumped up. He'd be performing in front of the student body today. He was confident he'd do amazing. He was never one of stage fright.

He was ecstatic. Yesterday, he had heard _that_ voice singing in the males' locker room. The guy _studied_ here. As in, McKinley High.

He still didn't know who the person was, but he was sure he at least knew the person. The voice was just so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He was one step closer to finding out who that voice belonged to. It sounded even more beautiful up close, even with the echo of the shower stall.

Kurt was desperate to know, but he surely wouldn't have gone as far as peeking into the shower stall and at last seeing how his crush looked like.

Yes, Kurt had a crush - a silly teenage crush. The feelings probably wouldn't ever escalate. He hoped to all the deities that they wouldn't. He didn't _know_ the guy in the first place.

Kurt Hummel loved performing.

Eversince Kurt could utter a sound or stand up on two legs, he'd love entertaining other people. As a wee child, he'd love making mommy's and daddy's friends laugh. He always loved when mommy would congratulate him afterwards.

He was definitely a crowd pleaser.

Kurt's mother had taught him several songs on the piano. He'd sit on the piano bench, his still short legs dangling, and watch his mom play with a look of astonishment in his expressive glasz eyes.

His mom would gently guide his fingers over the ivory keys, teaching him which notes he should play and when. She would clap after every few notes that he'd get right, and he'd feel all warm and fuzzy inside from the praise.

He adored praise from daddy, too. Daddy would ask him to hand over a specific tool from the toolbox to help daddy. Daddy would pat his back and say, "Good job, kiddo!"

Kurt loved the thrill and the adrenaline he'd get from performing. He felt young and free. He stretched his legs and arms, jumping every now and then. He made sure all his muscles were thoroughhly prepared.

"Hummel! You ready?" Santana asked him as she helped Brittany stretch. Kurt smirked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Satan." he said to Santana. The gym was finally packed with people all chatting amongst themselves. He heard Figgins calling everyone's attention. The principal kept on tapping on the microphone, disturbing sounds bursting through the speakers.

The team of cheerleaders quickly got into formation. Their school band started up on the brass instruments, queuing the start of the song. Kurt and Santana strutted across the gym, confidence excuding their pores.

_Come on girl_

_I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll_

Their voices meshed pleasingly with one another, much to their audience's entertainment. The Cheerios continued their dancing, captivating everyone witnessing the performance. They were clearly very well-rehearsed.

Kurt scanned the crowd as the song went on. Someone out there was the person he was looking for. He briefly locked with intense hazel eyes.

He sported a smirk as he sang. He totally had this thing in the bag. Encouraged by the fact that his _crush_, might be watching him this very moment, he gave his all into every step and every note, if he hadn't already.

_Time is waiting_

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

The performance was coming to a close. Kurt was praying he had done enough to impress _him_. He had most likely put the most effort he's ever had into those few minutes sharing the spotlight with his team.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

A majority of the audience stood up and applauded, cheers echoing throughout the gymnasium. Kurt's chest was heaving, exhausted from the effort.

He took everything in and soaked it up - the lights on him, the applause, the smiling faces, the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He never felt more alive.

"Settle down, settle down." Figgins said into a microphone. Soon, everyone did as they were told, calming down and listening to the principal.

The Cheerios dispersed from their positions. Several of them had bodies that were aching, their muscles screaming at them. Kurt wiped his forehead delicately with a towel and decided to confront Quinn about that text.

"Hey, Q!" Kurt called to her, his voice slightly raspy from singing. Quinn seemed to notice him, but quickly avoided him, looking in a different direction and walking swiftly away from him.

Kurt's face contorted into a slight frown, but not for long. He took one more longing glance at the crowd, his mind bombarded with thoughts and questions left unanswered.

Figgins dismissed everyone with parting words. Kurt searched vainly for Quinn among the see of people all walking and heading to their respective locations. He spotted her blonde-haired head and quickly walked in her direction.

He unintentionally bumped into someone, sending whoever they were sprawling to the ground, "Ow." the person uttered, pulling themself up.

The boy had raven hair and sky blue eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I have to go, I'm trying to catch someone but - sorry." said Kurt hastily.

"No, no, it's fine, really." the boy said, although Kurt no longer heard him because he had chased after Quinn.

She was nowhere in sight.

Kurt sighed, maybe he'd get her to talk next time.

...

**Note!** This chapter was really short. I'm sorry. To top it off, I posted it late. Sorry. I hope you still liked it. That is, if you're even reading this.

The song is 4 Minutes by Madonna. I am not Madonna. I don't own it!

Okay. Bye.


	7. Chapter VII

**Note!** Hi. Don't kill me. It's someone's special day today. This chapter is dedicated to Lizzy! Happy birthday, Lizzy. I love you!

Thanks to her for the encouragement, and to the reviewers, and to you for actually reading! :)

...

Sebastian's crutches were _not_ helping them at all.

"Bas - no - you–" Blaine uttered. They were walking on a gravel parking lot, working out how they could get to the ice cream shop door without falling first-face onto the ground. The rocks were crunching under their feet. Sebastian almost tripped. _For the fifth time._

"Look Anderson, I've got this. Let go of me," said Sebastian with conviction. Blaine's right arm was helping him up by his waist, his left arm falling limp, useless at his side. They were stumbling close to each other, hip to hip. Blaine was obstinate about helping his friend.

An idea registered itself unto Sebastian's mind. _Lightbulb_. "Blaine, I'd rather have your hand _some place_ else. Catch my drift?" Sebastian smirked, waggling his eyebrows. Blaine jumped away, nearly tripping onto the pavement, momentarily forgetting about Sebastian's condition.

Sebastian took the chance at taking a step with his crutches. He didn't lose his balance and fall, that was a good thing. Blaine rolled his eyes, although he was amused. Sebastian definitely took to his word.

They continued their short stride to the ice cream shop. It was a slightly windy day today, so Sebastian's hair was mildly messed up in the cool breeze. Though Blaine's hair ruffled too, it only was ever so slightly with the gel he used. Sebastian has called him out on it on their ride, demanding for his curls to be freed. "_That makeover had a purpose, Blaine,_" he had said.

Blaine swung the door to his favorite ice cream shop, The Scoop, open, a little bell jingling after he did so signalling a newcomer. A gush of air in result entered the dainty shop, making several customers shiver in response.

Blaine held the door open for Sebastian. "Ever the gentleman," remarked Sebastian.

Sebastian and Blaine headed over to the counter, noticing the girl whom batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair at every given opportunity wasn't the one working behind the register. It was none other than Aaron.

"Good morning," Aaron had yet to look up, in effect not seeing the familiar faces. "How may- oh, hey, Blaine! Hi, Sebastian." Aaron smiled charmingly and shyly as he said the last bit. Was that possible? Blaine wasn't sure.

A little sky blue visor adorned Aaron's head, his jet black hair spiking out on top. He wore a white polo, an apron tightly looped around his waist, also sky blue. The color brought out his eyes, making them pop.

"Hi, Aaron," Blaine said. "How are you on this lovely Saturday afternoon?" he questioned. Sebastian kept quiet, not participating in the conversation.

"I'm good, good." Aaron responded. "How 'bout you, Sebastian?" Aaron then asked, turning his attention to the boy in crutches, his smile warm and welcoming. Sebastian's eyes went to him, leaving the menu even though he'd seen the menu countless times prior.

"I'm fantastic." Sebastian told him. A comfortable silence followed. Well, comfortable for Aaron and Sebastian. Blaine was feeling as awkward as hell. He coughed to get their attention, breaking the staring contest being held.

"I'm loving our little chitchat, but, um," Blaine gestured to Aaron's work clothes. He wanted his ice cream.

"Oh! Um, what can I get for you two?" Aaron inquired. Sebastian and Blaine weren't used to having to say their orders, only having to tell the cashier they'd get the usual and wait for their food.

Blaine had very particular ways about handling his emotions. Some cases called for coffee, while some cases called for ice cream. He usually had coffee when he was depressed, as opposed to when he was angry or pissed off.

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla with a little caramel, and Sebastian here will have–"

"–two scoops of strawberry with a drizzle of chocolate syrup." Sebastian finished for his friend. Blaine raised his eyebrows, questioning and surprised. Sebastian usually had a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of strawberry with some chocolate syrup.

Aaron asked for the boys' payment. Sebastian and Blaine pulled out their wallets, Blaine insisting that he pay. "C'mon, Seb. At least let me pay if I'm not allowed to help you cross the street." Sebastian grumbled, but succumbed to Blaine anyway.

Aaron handed over their respective cups and spoons. Upon receiving his order, Sebastian noticed something out of the norm with his cup. Several digits were inked onto the side of his cup, the numbers beginning to smudge from the condensation forming on the exterior.

"Thank you, come again." Aaron winked, and moved on to the customer who had just recently entered the shop. Sebastian smiled to himself. Blaine felt happiness radiating off of him.

The duo sat on one of the few tables, the chairs emitting silent noises across the floor. Sebastian leaned his crutches carefully on his chair, mindful to make sure they were balanced and not precarious.

They ate their ice cream in amiable silence, content with their ice cream. Blaine jumped in his seat when he felt something vibrating on his leg, pulling him out of his mindless daze. Sebastian raised his eyebrows from across the circular table.

**Jeff** _Hey, Blainers! W__anna hang out with us?_

Blaine tapped out a reply, contemplating his answer.

**Blaine** _Who exactly is 'us'?_

**Jeff** _Nick, Wes, David, and I. Duh. We're at the mall. :)_

"Hey, Seb. The guys are at the mall. Wanna come?" Blaine asked. Sebastian mumbled out an affirmative reply, not bothering to look up from his phone, for he too was texting at the moment. With whom, Blaine didn't know.

**Blaine** _Yeah, sure. I'm with Sebastian at The Scoop. You guys want us to get you anything?_

The Scoop was about a mere five minutes to the mall, fortunately.

**Jeff** _Oh, you're with Sebby? Tell him Jeff says 'hi'! Nick wants a scoop of chocolate with some chocolate syrup. Also, he says to remember to bring a fork this time._

Nick was one for very sweet things. He didn't like the taste of an ice cream cone. He also ate his ice cream with a fork. He pierces the scoop with a fork, and licks away. "_See! You still get the fun out of eating ice cream even without the cone!_"

_My friends are lunatics_, Blaine thinks. "Jeff says 'hi'." Blaine said. Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Tell him I say 'hi', too." Sebastian said, still not looking up from his phone. _Seriously, who is he texting anyway?_

**Blaine** _Bas says 'hi'. We'll be there in ten. See you guys. :)_

Blaine pocketed his cellphone and walked to the counter again to buy Nick's order. Aaron's back was turned to him. He tapped him on the shoulder to catch the boy's attention. "Oh, sorry." Aaron said.

It was obvious he was new on the job. Aaron smoothed out his clothes and pocketed his phone. He had apparently been texting. _Hmm_.

Blaine ratted off Nick's order and waited patiently, leaning on the counter. He noticed Sebastian shooting glances in his direction, but he didn't pay that too much mind. He handed over the payment in exchange for Nick's ice cream.

He looked at the cold cup in Aaron's grasp and eyed the purple spoon, recalling his friend's request. "Oh, um, may I have a fork instead of a spoon?" Blaine asked. _That sounded better in my head_.

Aaron shot him a questioning and look, but chuckled nonetheless. "Sure." he said, drawing out the vowel sound. The spoon was replaced with a fork and Blaine was all set.

"Hey," Blaine said. "Seb, you ready to leave? Nick's ice cream might melt."

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian replied, pocketing his phone and readying his crutches. Blaine assisted him in standing up, Sebastian wobbling on his feet slightly. Once Sebastian was balanced, Blaine picked up the two ice cream cups on their table.

They walked towards the exit. Blaine once again held the door open for his friend, this time the wind was slightly cooler but less powerful. He had trouble carrying the two cups of ice cream while holding the door, his tongue poking out in the effort.

Just as Sebastian walked out, he threw a wink over his shoulder at Aaron, whom blushed and waved at him. _What was that about?_

...

"SEBBY!"

Jeff ran up to Blaine and Sebastian, catching the attention of several strangers in the mall. Blaine shook his head at his adorable friend and searched around for where the other guys were. From the looks of it, there was a commotion down at a candy shop.

He walked briskly to the store and chuckled at the sight through the plexiglass wall. Wes was arguing with two little girls. They were talking animatedly, the girls' pigtails dangling back and forth. Nick was behing Wes in front of the candy counter, hunched over.

Blaine entered the door, high-pitched squeaking flooding his ears. He walked to where Nick was, his eyes wandering over to what his friend was doing.

Nick's left hand held a small plastic bag, tiny purple bears filling it. Nick's right hand was grasping a scooper, the tool sorting through the section designated for gummy bears in the counter.

"Nick, what the–?" Blaine asked. Nick continued sorting through hastily, but replied, his voice urgent.

"We're getting all the purple gummy bears. Thad's been threatening us the past days. He says he might unleash the wrath of Edwardo if we don't do as he says."

"And Edwardo is?" Blaine asked.

"His science project. He's a white mouse."

"So you're going to bribe him with purple gummy bears to–?"

"We're going to lay out this trail of purple gummy bears to Thad's closet. Foolish Thad will follow the trail, get trapped in the closet, and we'll steal Edwardo to set balance to society!" Nick said with enthusiasm.

"Hmm." Blaine said. "Just like in cartoons?"

"Just like in cartoons. We're calling it Operation _EGGS_!" Nick said, shouting 'eggs'. Blaine lost balance from where he was squatting low on his toes, his butt falling to the floor and his arms flailing.

"Nick! What the heck?" Blaine questioned, rubbing his backside.

"You have to shout 'eggs' when you say it. Operation _EGGS_ is a go." Nick said, shouting when he said 'eggs' once more.

"Okay, but any reason why you call it Operation Eggs?" Blaine inquired.

"Blaine! You have to say it as _EGGS_. And no, we just like eggs. _EEEGGS_." Nick responded. He had about a little over two dozens of purple gummy bears in his plastic bag. Blaine stood up and listened in to Wes' and the girls' conversation.

"ORDER! I call order!" Wes exclaimed, his hand subconsciously pounding up and down, an imaginary gavel in place. One girl's tongue poked out childishly at Wes, to which Wes poked out his tongue in retaliation.

"What seems to be the problem here, ladies?" Blaine asked charmingly, tilting his head, flashing a smile, and fluttering his eyelashes once. The girls' arms were crossed in front of them, their mouths morphed into a pout.

"Mister is taking too long getting his gummies!" one girl protested, stomping her foot in emphasis. The other girl nodded, her head bobbing up and down more than thrice. Wes glared at the duo.

"Our apologies, girls. We'll leave you to it, then." Blaine said, Wes gaping at him. Blaine yanked Nick up with his collar, pulling him to his feet.

"What? No, Blaine! We have to - we have to–" Blaine covered Nick's mouth with his palm and dragged him to the cashier to pay for the candy. He felt something warm and moist pressing against his skin. _Is that a..._

"Ew! Nick!" Blaine exclaimed, wrenching his hand away from where it had been over his friend's mouth, wiping it on his leg. "What did you lick me for?"

"Hrrmph." was all Nick uttered, paying for the gummy bears and glaring at the girls picking out their candy. Wes too, glared. Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends and pulled them out of the store, searching for the other boys.

"They're in that cafe." Wes said, nodding over to a cafe several feet away from where they were. Blaine, Wes, and Nick headed over to the cafe. They scooted into the booth where Sebastian, David, and Jeff were seated.

Carefree banter broke out around the table. Blaine laughed along to jokes and threw a comment in every now and then, not quite in the mood to chat. His mind was a fogged up glass. He doodled on a table napkin absentmindedly, the voices around him blurring.

A hand was waved in front of his face, snapping him back to the cafe, laughter, and the concerned expression sported by David.

"Hey, Blaine, you okay there? You seem to be a little preoccupied." his friend questioned. The table had paused in their chitchatting to pay attention to him, also concerned. Blaine shrugged.

"I just have a lot on my mind, I guess." Blaine said. He could feel his friends' gazes on him, thoughtful. His posture didn't portray depression, but it didn't portray happiness either. He sighed. "It's about that guy again." he expounded.

"What about him?" Nick asked, head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I need to find a way to get back at him." Blaine responded. He had to plan his actions carefully. His move had to be tenacious, showing he wouldn't back down. Blaine Anderson was more than that.

"Hmm." Wes pursed his lips in thought. "You gotta hit him where it hurts."

"In the balls?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"No, idiot!" David exclaimed, throwing a crumpled ball of tissue at Sebastian, the brunette shaking with laughter and amusement. "In the heart." David finished.

Blaine ruminated deeply about this, unsure. Would he go as far as to do that to Kurt? The cheerleader _had_ gotten a little personal when it came to his music. Did he do it intentionally, though? He wasn't sure if Kurt deserved that much.

"Pull his pants down in front of the whole school!"

"Put hair dye in his shampoo!"

"Bang his mom." _Smack_. "Ouch!"

"Seb!" Blaine chastised his friend. "First of all, his mom passed away." Blaine said. When Quinn told him about it he felt sympathetic, but that didn't give the boy an excuse to do the things he'd done.

"Second, Blaine's _gay_ you dumbass." Wes added. Jeff giggled at his friends. How he loved them all.

"You _could_ always show him what it feels like for you." Nick suggested. Everyone in the booth nodded, Blaine humming in consideration. He needed to make Kurt feel what he felt. How hurt he was, at times. _How? _He'd have to find out on his own.

A waiter brought over some food, David and the rest having ordered in advance. It was nothing much, just something to munch on and savor the flavor of. "Enough of Kurt, this looks delicious." Blaine said, changing the topic to food. That always worked.

...

Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes. Yet another one of Rachel's droning monologues about how she absolutely _lacks_ solos and how they _must_ feature her on their next number. And every number after that.

He now knew what he was going to do with the whole Kurt situation. He'd spent Sunday and the now passing day preparing himself morally and giving himself pep talks. It really wasn't that much, to be quite honest, but Blaine needed all the confidence he could muster.

He gives himself yet another pep talk, boosting his self-esteem. His attention is caught, though, when Rachel says something about singing a duet with none other than him. Finn's back seems to straighten at this, and the other members pause in their conversations.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asks, incredulous. Rachel Berry, offering to share the spotlight? Rachel Berry, offering to share the spotlight with _him_? Finn stands up from where he's seated and walks to the center of the room where Rachel stands.

"Rach, I'm not so sure about this." Finn said. Several members roll their eyes. It was always about Finn and Rachel. When would it be about them?

"Look, I think it would really benefit the club if we had a little variation from time to time and I think now is the perfect opportunity to try something new." Rachel said. Santana scoffed.

"If you want to 'change things up', why why won't you let someone else sing, Berry?" the Latina asked, eyebrows raised, expectant. Other members nodded in agreement. Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed, speechless.

"_I_ will sing. We can talk about that later, right now–"

"Oh quit it, Berry! We've had enough of it always being–"

"I think Rachel's right." Quinn blurted. _Wait, what?_

Quinn held everyone's attention, all very surprised at her statement. She smiled encouragingly at Rachel and elaborated, "We do need to spice things up, but we can't lose touch of our original style. Blaine can be that spice and Rachel can be that touch."

Everyone seemed to digest what the Blonde cheerleader said, considering her defense. Even Santana seemed the slight bit convinced. Rachel was staring at Quinn with an unreadable expression.

Blaine looked between Rachel and Quinn, smirking. Things were getting better for the two. He glanced once more at Quinn's face, bearing the faintest of smiles.

...

Today was the day.

Blaine styled his hair perfectly, swapping it back to its suave look. He made sure his clothes matched. He wore his favorite bow tie and no socks were worn. A smirk was planted on his face. He was about ready to jump onto a stage with his name in glittering lights.

He'd drank a mug of warm milk with a bit of nutmeg the previous night, just like the little Blaine Anderson used to do. He was going to show Kurt he was a fighter. The orchestra in his mind played a lively symphony, something he'd grown to playing in his imagination.

He swung open the door to McKinley High open using his left hand. It pretty much reminded him of his second day at the school, fresh from the makeover. Just as before, he strutted down the hallways, pumped.

Students to his left and right eyed him questioningly, murmurs breaking out. He chewed on a stick of Juicy Fruit, his smirk widening and his lips curling. One more turn of a hallway, and Kurt should be right there.

Spinning 90 degrees on the heel of his right foot, he spots Kurt at the end of the hallway, chatting with... _Quinn? Crap. No, the show must go on, Anderson._

He clutched the strap of his satchel casually, striding over to where Quinn and Kurt stood. Three steps left. Two steps left. One step left. Kurt was laughing at something Quinn had said once he reached the pair, his eyes lighting up and his teeth showing as the laughter vibrated throughout his body.

With a lunge of his right arm and a flick of his wrist, purple slush slapped against cloth and skin, the sound echoing in the now silent hallway.

...

**Note!** Yeah. Sorry for updating late. I don't own Glee.

Happy birthday once again to Lizzy! I know you're reading this, Lizzucchini.


End file.
